Home
by superlc529
Summary: Lois and Clark from 2012 get sent back to 2005 from the shooting stars at the end of "Lucy", what impact will their future selves have on their younger selves? How will they get back? Read to find out! CLOIS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

Summary: In the year 2012, Lois and Clark have built a life together and are living at the Kent Farm. One night, two shooting stars collide, causing Lois and Clark to be transported back 7 years into the past, where the same cosmic event occurred. Stuck in the past, it will take the second meteor shower to send them back. Only question is, what impact will their future selves have on their past? (heavenlyi thought of most of the summary, I just tweaked it a bit ;))

Tagline: _If you had a chance to change the past...would you?_

Pairing: Clois... Duh. :P

A/N: *looks at calendar* Well what do you know? It's December 12th... there was something I was supposed to do today. Hmm, now what was it? Oh yeah! It was to start posting the highly-anticipated _Home_! ;) :D

As you know, the amazing trailer is made by heavenlyi and the poster is made by RPK. Let's give them some applause! *claps* (You can see them in my profile page)

Just so you guys know, to differentiate between S4L&C and FutureL&C, FutureL&C will be 'Lane and Kent'. When they return to the future, they will revert back to 'Lois and Clark'. Obviously, it's another time travel story, but this time it's a little different...

I've been done with this for awhile and I'm done with my finals. I'm home... I think it's time for you guys to start to read this. :P

So now, without further adieu, I give you _Home_! :D 8-)

**Home**

**Prologue**

_**March 2, 2012**_

_En Route to the Kent Farm_

"Remind me again why we have to take the car to go home?," Lois turned to her husband.

"Lois, you're nearing your due date. Perry had to force you to take maternity leave," Clark turned to her, "I'm not flying or super-speeding you anywhere until after the twins are born."

"Sigh, I guess so," Lois sighed, slumping in her seat a little, "I just feel like such a whale, my hormones are talking… just ignore what I said."

"I don't get to do that very often," Clark smiled, eyes trained on the road.

"Oh shut it, Smallville," Lois grinned back, "I hate not working."

"Perry gave me enough work to provide for us and I don't want you stressing yourself out, it could be bad for the babies," Clark turned.

"We decided on the names, right?," Lois changed the subject.

"Yes, Lois," Clark nodded and smiled, "Jonathan Samuel Ryan Kent for the boy after my dad, your dad and my old friend Ryan; and Lara Martha Ella Kent for the girl after my moms, and your mom."

"You don't think it's weird that we're giving them two middle names do you?," Lois sat up a little.

"Nah, I mean you're talking to a guy with two names, actually countless names if you count all your nicknames for me," Clark smirked.

"Alright, smartass, I got the point," Lois laughed, "You know we've come a _long_ way."

"Where'd that come from?," Clark furrowed his brows.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about us and how far we've come from being secret friends to husband and wife," Lois replied, "I'm nine months pregnant, Clark. I'm allowed to get reminiscent." Clark simply laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. We have come a long way," Clark nodded.

"I just wish we could find Lucy to tell her she's gonna be an aunt," Lois looked down, "I haven't seen her since you met her back in 2005."

"I know… don't worry, Lois. I'm sure once these babies are born, Lucy will want to meet them," Clark assured her. Lois just nodded and looked out the window to the starry night, thinking about the last time she saw her sister.

_**March 2, 2005**_

_Barn Loft – Kent Farm_

Lois was looking through Clark's telescope up at the stars, as Clark came up the loft stairs, startling her, "I thought _you said_ that telescopes were for geeks and stalkers."

"Yeah, well as was proven over the last few days, I can seriously misjudge people," Lois replied, and nodded understandingly, "You know, if you've come to kick me off the farm, I completely understand."

"Yeah, um… actually I came here to tell you we have food in the oven, if you're hungry," Clark replied, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Thanks," Lois replied, she was a little shocked at how nice Clark and the Kents were being to her after what she brought into their lives.

"How you holding up?," Clark asked after giving her a small smile.

"I just got off the phone with the General," Lois started to explain.

"Ohhh, that was all the screaming I heard from the house," Clark replied, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, well apparently, he is _very_ disappointed in me for _letting_ this happen, and as far as my family chain of command goes, I _am_ the _weakest link_," Lois told him, mimicking her father.

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized.

"Don't be, you know there's something cathartic about telling a three-star general to go to hell," Lois answered, and turned around continuing, "Uh, you know, all these years, I thought I had my sister pegged, but uh, in reality," she turned back around, "She's a complete stranger to me."

"Even if that _were_ true, I think that if she called you tomorrow, you'd be there in a _second_ to help her," Clark surmised, he already knew Lois pretty well.

"Yeah I would," Lois conceded and shrugged, "She's my sister." She bit her lip; there wasn't much to say after that.

"I don't think Lucy's all that bad," Clark said sincerely, walking closer to Lois.

"You're amazing, Smallville," Lois complimented. Clark looked confused, so she explained, "You always look for the best in people, even when they walk all over you."

"I guess that explains why we're friends," Clark nodded.

"Oh we're friends now?," Lois teased.

"Well I mean, I won't tell anyone if you don't," Clark replied with a smile. They smiled at each other; Lois gave him a slug in the arm, and then headed down the loft stairs. Clark turned around to watch her go, as she smiled back at him and continued down the stairs.

_**March 2, 2005 & 2012**_

_Barn Loft – Kent Farm/ En Route to the Kent Farm_

After giving her retreating back a smile, Clark walked over to the telescope to look through it one more time before heading into the house, just in time to see two shooting stars crash together.

While Lois was staring up at the stars as they neared the farm, she witnessed two shooting stars crashing together. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_**March 2, 2005**_

_Kent Farm_

"I'll get to work on my article," Kent put their truck into park.

"And I'll go the bathroom. I can't wait to deliver these babies, I'll stop going to the bathroom every second," Lane remarked, getting out.

Meanwhile inside the Kent house, Chloe had dropped by to see how Lois was doing after recovering from what she classified as 'Hurricane Lucy'. Lois was helping herself to the food they had in the oven for her.

"So are you feeling any better, Lois?," Chloe asked, sitting down next to her cousin.

"Yeah, I just figure Lucy will talk to me when she feels comfortable," Lois shrugged.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright, Lois," Martha put an empathizing hand on her shoulder.

In the living room, Lane motioned that she was going to the upstairs bathroom. Kent simply nodded and headed over to sit on the couch. He opened up his laptop to be greeted with his desktop background of his and Lois' wedding picture and opened _Microsoft Word_. As per his usual daily ritual, he looked up to smile at another wedding picture Jimmy had taken of them, but there was none.

Confused, he got up and walked over to the mantle sans any wedding picture. In the process he knocked something on the floor resulting in a thud loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"What was that?," Jonathan asked, turning his head to the living room.

"I'll go check it out," Chloe got up.

"Chloe," Clark started.

"Don't worry, if it's anything life-threatening I'll yell," Chloe walked backwards with a smile. Clark didn't look pleased, but he let her go check out the noise.

Kent picked up what he knocked over, placing it back on the table. Chloe walked into the living room to see another Clark and her mouth dropped, "Clark?"

"Chloe?," Kent looked at her, "What's up?"

"Uhh," Chloe stammered, "Just a second." Chloe turned on her heel and went back into the kitchen. Kent furrowed his brows, but just shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the laptop to work on his article. After all, the sooner he got it done, the sooner he could spend some quality time with his wife.

"So what was it? A ghost?," Lois mocked when she saw Chloe come back into the kitchen.

"Clark," Chloe simply said.

"Yeah?," Clark asked, thinking she was talking to him.

She shook her head, "No, there's _another_ Clark in the living room." She pointed her thumb behind her.

"Chloe, that's impossible," Lois shook her head.

"We live in _Smallville_," Chloe stated. Everyone immediately got up and went into the living room to see another Clark Kent typing away on his laptop.

"Clark?," Chloe started, unsure how to start a conversation.

"Just a sec, Chlo. I'm almost done with this article," Clark continued to type, "I know it's not the most exciting one, but I appreciate the fluffier pieces every once and awhile."

Lois, Clark, and Chloe looked at each other in confusion and a little bit of fright, while Jonathan and Martha did the same. Clark couldn't believe he was seeing another him, same voice, same face, same everything.

"Clark, just… turn around," Chloe replied.

"One more sentence, Chloe. You know me, when I'm on a roll," Kent replied, his fingers still flying over the keyboard.

"Stop writing and turn around," Jonathan ordered.

At his father's voice, Kent stopped his fingers in mid-stroke. He turned around and his eyes widened, "What's going on?"

"That's what we wanna know. What are you some kinda clone or something that decided to make himself comfortable?," Lois stated sarcastically with her arms folded.

"I-I," Kent stuttered.

"You know, you don't look like a clone. You look older," Chloe tilted her head to the side, "How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-five in two months," Kent replied.

"You're from the _future_? Well now, I think we've established that _nothing_ is impossible in Smallville," Lois declared, raising her eyebrow in disbelief.

"How'd you get here?," Martha asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. We were just driving back from work… nothing out of the ordinary happened," Kent shrugged, walking closer to everyone.

"We?," Lois noticed.

"Yeah," Kent nodded, he didn't want to reveal too much information. Kent looked upstairs, realization setting on him that as soon as his wife came down the stairs, not revealing any future info would be shot to hell.

"We gotta find a way to get you home," Chloe perked up. She loved these mysteries, "Have you time traveled before?"

"Yeah, but…," Kent shrugged, then he realized his slip when he saw his younger self widen his eyes, "Uh, I think we may be stuck here for a little while since I have no idea how we got here."

"Who's we anyway?," Lois asked again.

"SMALLVILLE!!!!," Lane yelled from upstairs.

"Never mind," Lois said, her eyes wide at hearing her own voice. Kent jogged over to the staircase to see Lane coming down the stairs, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?," Kent asked worriedly. She hardly ever yelled for him, other than when she was in trouble.

"My water broke… it's time," Lane met him at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her stomach. Chloe, Lois, Clark, Jonathan, and Martha looked on with wide-eyes at the very pregnant Future Lois Lane.

"Well we might have a problem," Kent said.

"What problem? Just take me to the hospital," Lane replied. Her back was to the living room.

"Turn around and you'll see what I'm talking about," Kent explained. Lane looked at him like he was crazy, but did as he said.

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs, "_Well_… you're right, this most certainly complicates everything."

**TBC**

So? What do you guys think? Like? Was this worth the wait I made you guys endure? :P

Let me know what you think!! ;) :D Please Comment! Maybe they'll fuel me to write another story and/or help give me inspiration for my Holiday Fic for the DI's Holiday Ficstravaganza! ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Okay, I figured 3 days has been long enough wait to see what happens next. I'm not sure on the updating schedule right now... basically it's whenever I get a chance. Then on 12/24, I'm participating in the Holiday Ficstravaganza where I'll be posting a holiday fic in the Standalones... so you'll have more to enjoy from me. :P

I'm also a little peeved at the fact that my professors were supposed to post grades last night from the finals and yet it's not up yet! :( *rolls eyes* All I can do is wait... it's really nerve-wracking. *bites lip*

Well, you guys don't really care about that... you're here for the next part to _Home_. Who am I to stop you? :P Technically, I can stop you since I'm the author, but since I value my life... the update is below. ;) :P

_Previously in **Home**..._

"What's wrong?," Kent asked worriedly. She hardly ever yelled for him, other than when she was in trouble.

"My water broke… it's time," Lane met him at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her stomach. Chloe, Lois, Clark, Jonathan, and Martha looked on with wide-eyes at the very pregnant Future Lois Lane.

"Well we might have a problem," Kent said.

"What problem? Just take me to the hospital," Lane replied. Her back was to the living room.

"Turn around and you'll see what I'm talking about," Kent explained. Lane looked at him like he was crazy, but did as he said.

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs, "**Well**… you're right, this most certainly complicates everything."

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 1**

"You-You're pregnant," Chloe pointed at Lane's swelling belly.

"Nice to see those investigative skills at work, Chloe," Lane retorted and squeezed Kent's shoulder for support as a contraction hit.

"Well don't you think we should do something?," Chloe asked, rhetorically looking between everyone.

"The hospital is outta the question," Clark said.

"Why?," Chloe turned back to him.

"We can't just show up with another me and a ready-to-pop Lois when she wasn't pregnant yesterday," Clark explained and gestured to Lane.

"Aren't you sweet… but we're gonna have to do something quickly," Lane squeezed her eyes shut. Kent had his arms around her in support.

"She'll just have to deliver here," Martha declared.

"What?," Jonathan turned to his wife.

"What other options do we have right now, Jonathan? They're limited," Martha emphasized. She walked over to Lane and walked her over to the couch; Kent walked with them.

"Is there anything in the house for the baby?," Lois asked, ready to help.

"Babies," Kent corrected.

"_What_?," Lois' eyes widened.

"_Babies_… She's having twins," Kent told her. He had to catch himself, he almost said 'we're having twins'.

"I think we may have to go out and get the twins something to wear so they don't have to be wrapped in towels the entire time they're here," Clark suggested.

"Well if that's the case then I'm coming with you. There's no way in hell any future kids of mine will be dressed in plaid," Lois grabbed her jacket. Lane and Kent shared an amused look, she didn't realize how ironic her statement was.

"Can I help?," Chloe asked walking up to Lane, Kent, Martha, and Jonathan. Kent was sitting behind Lane on the couch giving her support. She'd squeeze his hand every so often when a contraction hit.

"Yeah, you can help Smallville and I pick out some baby clothes. That way it'll be two against one. Mr. and Mrs. Kent can handle helping future me, right?," Lois stated and looked to the elder Kents who simply nodded.

"I was talking to them," Chloe pointed back to the couch.

"Too bad," Lois smiled.

Chloe simply sighed and looked to Lane, "Any idea on the sexes of the babies?"

"Boy and a girl," Lane gritted, her head back in agony, "Mr. Kent, can you please go get some towels for the babies when they _come_." She winced on 'come' as another contraction overcame her body. Jonathan nodded and went to get her requested towels.

"We'll be back," Clark said, taking one last look at the couch. Lois and Chloe followed him out, mirroring his action.

"GOD! Come out already," Lane breathed heavily.

"It's okay, Lois. We're here," Martha soothed her wiping her bangs. Jonathan came back pretty quickly and brought up an important question, "Who's going to deliver these babies?"

"I will," Kent said and shifted himself out from behind Lane.

"You will?," Lane asked, her eyes wide.

"Emil taught me how… I wanted to know in case of an emergency," Kent explained, "I'm glad I asked now."

"Me too," Lane remarked with a small smile.

"Mom, I'm gonna need you to take the babies in towels as I hand them off to you and clean them off as best you can," Kent started to give orders.

"Of course," Martha nodded.

"Dad," Kent started and swallowed. He hadn't used that word in awhile, "Can you get behind Lois and comfort her?" Jonathan simply nodded and scooted behind Lane. She gladly took his hand in hers as comfort.

"Oww!," Jonathan cried out as Lane squeezed his hand.

"Sorry, Mr. Kent," Lane immediately apologized.

"It's okay, Lois. I just wasn't expecting it," Jonathan replied, "Feel free to squeeze my hand any time you need to, okay, sweetheart?" Kent smiled. His parents were comfortable with Lois enough already that they were ready and willing to help her in any situation. She was already a part of the family before she was officially in the future.

"I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but… how's it look, Smallville?," Lane asked. Her legs were propped up on the coffee table with Kent sitting in between.

"It's gonna be a little while before the first one comes, Lo," Kent replied and gave her an empathetic look. Martha was holding a blue towel, ready to go for when the first baby came. Jonathan held his place behind Lane and every so often would brush the hair out of her eyes.

"Could you get me some ice?," Lane asked.

"I just refilled the tray," Martha said, "It won't be solid ice for a few hours."

"Not a problem," Kent replied and super-sped to the kitchen and returned with the tray of water. He blew on it as the water crystallized before their eyes turning into ice, "Here you go, Lois."

"That super-breath sure comes in handy," Lane smiled and happily accepted some ice.

"I think I'm going to wait until after the birth to ask what that was," Martha was in shock. Jonathan simply nodded in agreement. Kent looked like the little kid who just stuck his hand in the cookie jar without permission. He didn't even think, his wife asked for something and he got it. Fortunately everyone in the room knew about his powers and origins.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Lois was cramped in between Clark and Chloe in the red truck on their way to find a store that was open that sold newborn baby clothes. Lois let out a long sigh.

Clark rolled his eyes and turned to Lois, "Something on your mind?"

"I just can't believe that I just saw my future self ready to give birth," Lois shook her head, "It's so surreal."

"What? The fact that you saw your future self or the fact that you're going to be a mother?," Chloe asked.

"Thanks for the subtlety there, Chloe…," Lois remarked back sarcastically. Clark hid a smile as Lois replied, "I guess it was just weird seeing that I'm going to be a mom and I don't even know who the father is in the future."

"I hadn't thought of that," Clark said, taking one hand off the wheel. He started to think of all the possible reasons for his future self to be there. Was he the father? No, that's ridiculous, he was just being a good friend. They were obviously still friends in the future. He couldn't be the father… _right_?

"Let's just focus on getting those babies some clothes," Chloe tried to change the subject off of the possible father and Lois being a mother.

"What place is going to be open now for babies in Mayberry?," Lois shifted in her seat, as Clark drove on.

"Lois, it's not _that_ late," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Could you please stop referring to this town as 'Mayberry'?," Clark turned his head, annoyed.

"Not until I see proof otherwise that we're not _actually in_ Mayberry," Lois looked smug back at him.

"Do you _see_ Andy Griffith?," Clark remarked back, gesturing with his hand around them.

"Guys!," Chloe interrupted one of their arguments to get their attention, "I thought I saw a store back there that was open." Clark looked in the direction Chloe was pointing and turned around, then parked. Chloe and Lois jumped out of the truck quickly followed by Clark.

"I hope everything is going alright back home," Clark said as he opened the door for Lois and Chloe.

"I'm sure they're handling everything alright. She's in good hands," Chloe replied. Clark walked in behind them.

Lane was huffing, "Is it time yet, Smallville?"

"I think the first baby is starting to crown, Lois. So you're going to have to start to push," Kent replied. He shifted himself so he could deliver the baby at a better angle. Martha stepped closer to Kent so she could take the first baby from him.

"Okay," Lane swallowed, "Mr. Kent, be prepared for your hand to be crushed." Jonathan just smiled and nodded. She pushed with all her might while breathing properly. Jonathan winced in pain from the hold Lane had on him. Kent told her when to stop and when to start again. Before anybody knew it, Kent cut the umbilical cord with his heat vision, and the living room filled with the sound of a newborn baby's cry.

"Which one is it, Clark?," Lane sat up a little to see.

"A boy," Kent smiled widely. He handed him over to Martha, who took him with great care and started to clean him off.

"You noted the time, right?," Lane wanted to make sure.

"Don't worry, it's up here," Kent answered, and tapped the side of his head.

"You're doing a great job, son," Jonathan praised his son. Kent just nodded and smiled at his dad.

"Back to the task at hand, Smallville… I can feel her coming," Lane brought his attention back to delivering. Martha had placed their son in the bassinet, wrapped in a blue towel that was supposed to be used for her child years beforehand. She now had a red towel for the girl.

Lane was right, not two minutes later, their baby girl arrived in the world with a wail louder than her big twin brother's. Kent smiled and remarked, "She's got the Lane vocal cords."

Kent got up to help Martha clean both babies off as best they could, "I'll super-speed over to the hospital to get some equipment to clean them off."

"Alright," Martha nodded. A second later, Kent returned with everything they needed to make sure the entire placenta was out of their mouths and nostrils.

"Oh Lois, they're beautiful," Martha smiled. Lane had her eyes closed, leaning against her future father-in-law; a smile on her face. Jonathan kissed the top of her head and smiled with a sigh.

"You think the babies have been born yet?," Chloe asked as soon as they started walking down the baby aisle.

"If they did, that was a fast labor… so yeah I'm hoping so," Lois replied and started sorting through all the clothes.

"What do you guys think of this?," Clark picked up some baby jeans and a blue shirt.

"Yes to the jeans, but I don't want any baby of mine looking like a mini-version of you," Lois remarked and snatched the jeans from him.

"Just be grateful he didn't pick up flannel," Chloe laughed, "I've found some cute outfits for the girl."

"'Daddy's little girl'?," Lois raised an eyebrow.

Chloe shrugged, "I thought the flowers and hearts around it were kinda cute. Who cares what it says… plus it'll probably be true, you know for whoever their father is."

"That's still bothering me. It's one thing to know you're going to have kids, but to not know who's fathering them?," Lois shrugged and accepted the outfit. She had picked a cute yellow and pink jumper as well. They were leaving the boy's outfits to Clark.

"Okay, now this one isn't bad, right?," Clark picked out another one.

"Actually that's cute," Lois folded her arms and took it from him, "Nice work, Smallville."

"I guess you can't go wrong with blue stripes and a starry t-shirt," Clark shrugged.

"Let's go pay for these and get back to the farm," Chloe hurried them out of the aisle, "I wanna see those babies." Walking backwards, she bumped right into none other than Lana Lang.

The brunette flinched back from the blonde that just ran into her and turned to the trio, "What babies?"

**TBC**

*ducks from thrown projectiles* I know, I know... it's Lana! Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I just thought that'd be a fun place to stop. Well... fun for me anyway. :P

Please Comment, you guys! Tell me what you thought Chapter 1. Your reviews/comments really fuel me to keep writing! *hugs* And I wanna be the best I can be. Right now, I don't really have any more plot bunnies running around. Don't fear though, I'm sure I'll write more... it's too fun and addicting to stop! :P

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	3. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: I'm still not sure on my updating schedule, basically it's when I find the time. ;) I'll let you guys know if and when I think of one. For now... as promised, the double-update of _Home_ is right below. :D Enjoy! 8-)

_Previously in **Home**..._

_"Yes to the jeans, but I don't want any baby of mine looking like a mini-version of you," Lois remarked and snatched the jeans from him. _

_"Just be grateful he didn't pick up flannel," Chloe laughed, "I've found some cute outfits for the girl."_

_"'Daddy's little girl'?," Lois raised an eyebrow._

_Chloe shrugged, "I thought the flowers and hearts around it were kinda cute. Who cares what it says… plus it'll probably be true, you know for whoever their father is."_

_"That's still bothering me. It's one thing to know you're going to have kids, but to not know who's fathering them?," Lois shrugged and accepted the outfit. She had picked a cute yellow and pink jumper as well. They were leaving the boy's outfits to Clark._

_"Okay, now this one isn't bad, right?," Clark picked out another one._

_"Actually that's cute," Lois folded her arms and took it from him, "Nice work, Smallville."_

_"I guess you can't go wrong with blue stripes and a starry t-shirt," Clark shrugged._

_"Let's go pay for these and get back to the farm," Chloe hurried them out of the aisle, "I wanna see those babies." Walking backwards, she bumped right into none other than Lana Lang. _

_The brunette flinched back from the blonde that just ran into her and turned to the trio, "What babies?"_

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 2**

"Lana," Clark was surprised to see her at the store at this time of night, "What are you doing here?"

"I just had some candy cravings so I came down to the store to get some," Lana explained, shrugging her shoulders. She looked between everyone, "What babies are you guys talking about? Do you have family in town?"

That would be the perfect save for them, but Lois wasn't going to make it easy on Clark, "Actually Lana… Clark and I have been secretly going out and we're expecting some bundles of joy." She wrapped her arms around Clark and batted her eyelashes for good measure.

"Haha, funny, Lois," Lana laughed. She paused a moment and looked to Chloe, "She's kidding, right?"

"Yes, Lana… she's kidding. The Kents have some cousins in town and they just had some newborn babies," Chloe spoiled the fun, coming up with an excuse.

"Oh," Lana nodded, "Well maybe some time after school tomorrow, I could stop by and see them."

"I don't think that's a great idea," Clark shook his head, "Uh, I mean they're not going to be in town for long anyway. By the time you came over they'd be gone."

"Oh, alright, that's fine…," Lana placed a stray auburn hair back behind her ear, "I'll see you guys back at school." She turned around and headed to the cashier to pay for her candy stash.

"What the heck was that, Lois?," Clark practically squeaked and turned to her. Lois had just released her hold on him.

"I figured we could have a little fun with her," Lois shrugged, "I should've known you'd be a wet blanket about it, especially when it comes between you and your '_precious_' Lana." She rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "We should get some diapers for the babies too." After silently obtaining all the diapers they suspected they'd need, they quickly got in line to pay for everything. Chloe gave him a sympathetic look and followed her cousin. Clark let out a deep sigh and followed the girls.

Back at the farm, the babies were all cleaned off from all amniotic fluids and were ready to be held by their mother. Kent had one in each arm and carefully walked over to his wife still lying on Jonathan, "Lois, they're here."

He handed them off to her carefully and sat on the coffee table so he could be eye level with her. Martha sat next to him, so he scooted over to make room.

Jonathan sat up a little from behind Lane and asked, "Do you know what you're going to name them?"

Lane smiled and gestured to her son with her eyes, "He's going to be named Jonathan Samuel Ryan Kent after you, my father and Clark's old friend Ryan."

"Lois, you don't have to do that," Jonathan was touched.

"Yes… we do," Lane smiled back up at him. She looked to Kent who said, "And _our_ baby girl's name is Lara Martha Ella Kent after my moms and Lois' mom… You know, you two don't seem too shocked that these are your future grandchildren."

"We figured as much, sweetheart," Martha winked at him.

"We may be old, but we're not blind," Jonathan smiled and smoothed out Lane's hair.

"You're not old, Mr. Kent," Lane assured him. She laughed and thought out loud, "I think his nickname will be John or Johnny."

"That's sweet," Martha smiled.

"Smallville, will you take your daughter please," Lane asked, lifting her one arm that held her daughter so Kent could easily take her from her.

"Not that there's a perfect time to bring this up, but how'd you turn that water into ice before?," Jonathan asked as Kent settled Lara into his arms.

"Super-breath," Lane answered for him, "Sorry… go ahead and explain, Clark."

"Thank you," Kent said, "It's my super-breath. I can either use it to cool things down or…"

"Blow a barn door of its hinges," Lane nodded with a smile.

"You're _never_ going to let that go are you?," Kent shook his head, another smile adorned on his face. She simply shook her head and smirked back up at him.

"How long have you two been married?," Martha wondered.

"Ohhh, a little over a year," Lane replied.

"Congratulations," Jonathan and Martha said in unison and laughed at their timing.

"If you want I'll take John from you and you can go rest upstairs in our… I mean my old bedroom," Kent suggested and corrected himself.

"I think I'll do that," Lane started to sit up. Jonathan helped her up since she was still holding John. She handed their son off to Kent hesitantly.

"You don't have to worry, Lois. I'm not going to drop them," Kent kidded her.

"I know that, I just gave birth with no drugs… I'm a little anxious," Lane retorted, "I think I'll fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"I'll help you upstairs," Martha offered. Lane just nodded, wrapped her arm around Martha, and headed upstairs.

"I'll bet you're proud," Jonathan said, standing up and stretched out his legs from being on the couch with Lane.

"Very," Kent nodded, "I didn't think I could have kids… and Lois made it possible."

"They really are beautiful, son. And they'll look even better as soon as they're dressed in something," Jonathan smiled and teased, resting his hand on his shoulder.

After a few silent moments, Lois, Clark, and Chloe came through the door with bags in their hands. Lois walked in first saying, "I don't hear screaming, everything alright?"

"Everything's just fine," Kent nodded with a smile. Chloe saw the babies in his arms and jogged up to him going 'awww'. Clark and Lois walked up slowly.

"What are their names? Did future me decide yet?," Lois asked and stopped to make sure that sentence made sense.

"Yeah," Kent nodded, "You want their full names?"

"No last name," Lois decided, putting up her hand, "No sense in ruining any surprises in case I end up being married to a billionaire."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," Clark muttered under his breath. Kent and Jonathan shared a look, it was clear that his younger self was jealous and he wasn't even aware of it.

"Jonathan Samuel Ryan for the boy," Kent started which caused Lois and Clark to look up at the familiar names, "And Lara Martha Ella for the girl."

"After our parents?," Clark was confused.

"We must be pretty good friends in the future," Lois reasoned. That would be the only possible explanation, right? Clark couldn't _possibly_ be the father… could he?

"Well I think they're absolutely adorable," Chloe soothed and waggled her finger to John's nose. He was awake, but his sister was sound asleep.

"So, can I see the outfits you guys decided on?," Kent asked, and gestured to hand off John to Jonathan so he'd be able to hold Lara without any problem, while looking at the baby clothes. Jonathan happily took his grandson from Kent and looked on in interest at their clothes preferences.

"I was kinda hoping to show… well me," Lois said, and looked around for her.

"She's upstairs resting. The way she was talking, I'm sure she fell asleep already. You can show me and we'll decide what to dress them in," Kent gestured upstairs with his head and assured them.

Lois sized him up with her eyes, "Well, it looks like your sense of fashion has improved over the years, no doubt from my influence. I guess that's okay."

"Just show me what you got," Kent laughed. There was so much truth in her statement, he couldn't help but laugh. She put the bags of diapers down and motioned for Chloe to hand her the clothes. Clark looked on with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Okay, for the girl… Lara, we've got an outfit that says 'Daddy's Little Girl'. I thought it was a little cheesy, but it _is_ cute in its own way," Lois held it up.

"I like it," Kent smiled and Jonathan smiled behind him, secretly knowing why.

"Well I guess she can wear that for a little while," Lois laid it down, "Smallville, hand me what you picked out for the boy."

"John," Kent corrected her, "We might as well use their names instead of boy and girl."

"Probably," Lois nodded.

Clark took out the outfit he chose, "I've got a striped-blue shirt with some stars for the boy with mini-jeans. What do you think?"

"Perfect… you can show us the other outfits another day. It's getting kinda late anyway," Kent agreed, "Dad, you wanna help me change them?"

"Sure," Jonathan nodded. Clark, Lois, and Chloe followed them into the kitchen so they could change John and Lara's outfits on a sturdy surface, and put diapers on them.

"What's going on in here?," Martha asked, walking into the kitchen.

"We're just changing the babies into something warmer than blankets," Jonathan answered, turning around to quickly give his wife a peck on the cheek.

"As much as I'd love to stay and ogle the twins, I better head home before my dad goes crazy wondering what took me so long," Chloe started to back out the door.

"'Night, Chloe," Kent nodded at her. Clark and Lois gave her a small hug and she left.

"It is getting late… since my bed is occupied right now, where am I going to sleep?," Lois asked.

"There's always the barn," Clark teased.

"_You_ sleep in the barn," Lois retorted.

"Nobody's sleeping in the barn," Jonathan broke up their argument that was sure to precede, "Clark you can keep your spot on the couch and Lois, I'm sure we have a sleeping bag somewhere for you."

"What about future me?," Clark nodded to Kent who had just finished dressing his children.

Kent looked to his parents to come up with something. He didn't want to give away any future information, but there was one thing for sure and that was that he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he had his wife sleeping next to him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor in your old room with the babies and your Lois, right?," Martha covered for him.

"Not at all, that'd be fine with me," Kent nodded and mouthed 'thank you' to his mom when Clark and Lois weren't looking. Martha just gave him a wink as a response.

"So, I'm going to be in a _sleeping bag_… on the _floor_… next to _Smallville_?," Lois asked, raising an eyebrow, emphasizing every few words.

"I'll take the floor and you can take the couch," Clark offered.

"Good, I was going to kick you off the couch anyway," Lois winked and turned to Jonathan, "So where's this sleeping bag?"

"I'll go get it…," Jonathan sighed and started, "Clark."

"Yeah?," Kent and Clark answered.

"There's gotta be an easier way to address one of you," Jonathan said.

"Just call me Kent to make things easier and you can call my Lois, Lane to tell the difference between the two," Kent replied.

"Okay," Jonathan nodded, "Kent, why don't you take Lara and John upstairs to bed and we'll see you in the morning?"

"Good idea," Kent nodded. He took Lara from Martha who had picked her up to hold. He nodded a good night to everyone and headed upstairs to his wife.

"Martha, you want to help me find that sleeping bag? I'm pretty sure of where it is," Jonathan started.

"I'll help you, honey," Martha cut him off and followed him out of the room.

"Sooo," Lois started, "This has been one interesting evening, huh?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "And it can only get even more interesting. They have no idea how they got to the past. There was no storm and I don't think they arrived in a Delorean."

"I just hope the twins don't wake us up during the night," Lois commented.

"Me too," Clark nodded. There was a bit of awkward silence that followed. It was broken by Jonathan and Martha coming back and handing the sleeping bag to Lois.

"I'll see you in the living room," Clark nodded and walked out to get ready for bed. Lois simply nodded and folded the sleeping bag over her arm, letting out a long breath.

**TBC**... right below!

**Chapter 3**

"Clark?," Lois started. They were now ready to go to sleep in the living room. Lois had her arms tucked under the pillow, looking at Clark on the floor through the darkness.

"Yeah?," Clark turned his head so he could look her in the eyes.

"I was just thinking…," Lois began and stopped.

"Thinking about what?," Clark prodded, "You can't just start a sentence like that and not finish it."

"You'll think I'm crazy or that I'm thinking crazy," Lois shook her head and rested her head on the pillow, still looking down at Clark.

"Well _now_ I have to know," Clark replied, a teasing smile on his lips.

Lois sighed and gave herself a decisive nod, "Okay, I was just thinking that John, you know the baby… he looks remarkably like a mini version of you. Do you think that by some out-of-this-world possibility… do you think that you, well future you… _Kent_ is the father?"

Clark turned his head so he was staring up at the ceiling. He appeared to be in deep thought, "I was actually thinking that earlier… but I guess I thought it was a ludicrous idea."

"Apparently it's not so crazy," Lois shifted herself so she was lying on her back, mirroring Clark's position, "That baby boy looks too much like you."

"Heh… we're together in the future, then, huh?," Clark laughed.

"Yeah," Lois laughed, "I guess so… it's the apocalypse." They continued to laugh uneasily.

"I think it's sweet that they named the twins after our parents… but who's Lara?," Lois asked.

"My mother," Clark replied without hesitation. He could see Lois' confused look in the darkness and elaborated, "My biological mother."

"It's a beautiful name," Lois complimented, "Did you get to meet her?"

"No," Clark shook his head, "I found out that both of my biological parents died not long after I was born."

"I'm sorry," Lois replied sincerely.

"Thanks," Clark said, "But you know, if that hadn't happened… I wouldn't be a Kent."

"I'm glad I met you," Lois said genuinely, picking her head up from her pillow and turned it to face him.

Clark turned his head, "You too."

She shifted herself around so she was back on her stomach and laid her head back on the pillow, but still faced Clark, "Do you think we should let Lane and Kent know that we know?"

Clark looked at her, "I don't know… they probably don't want to give any future info away, but really that's not possible."

"Yeah, we can just keep it our little secret," Lois nodded, agreeing, "Plus I have absolutely _no_ idea how we end up together… maybe you turn out to be the last man on Earth and I get stuck with you."

"Very funny," Clark took the pillow from under his head and whapped it in her face.

"Hey!," Lois laughed and did the same to him. Before they knew it, they were having a pillow fight. Their laughter ceased and they looked into each other's eyes with small smiles on their lips. The moment was broken as soon as they heard the twins crying. They immediately put their pillows back in their rightful positions and laid back down, "Lane and Kent can handle that."

"I hope they aren't stuck here long," Clark said. Lois nodded in agreement in the darkness, "'Night, Lois."

"'Night, Smallville," Lois closed her eyes and snuggled into the pillow.

Meanwhile upstairs, Lane and Kent were pacing back and forth trying to calm down John and Lara. Kent was holding Lara and Lane was holding John.

"Do you think they're hungry?," Kent asked.

"Maybe, you have a towel handy? I could feed them," Lane suggested. Kent super-sped out of the room and reappeared with a hand towel for Lois, so she would be covered while she fed their children.

"Lois?," Kent started as he got back in the bed with his family.

"What?," Lane looked at him in interest.

"How do you think we ended up in the past? Do you think it's somehow Jor-El's doing?," Kent asked.

"I don't see any purpose for it," Lane replied truthfully, "You've accepted your destiny. You're Superman and you balance that, your job, and your family. Jor-El doesn't have any reasons to interfere much anymore."

"I see your point," Kent sighed and leaned back, his back on the pillow, "What other explanation could there be?"

"I don't know, Smallville," Lane shrugged, "Maybe it's some kind of test… or maybe we were sent here to teach our younger selves a lesson."

"What kind of lesson?," Kent turned to her in interest.

Lane shrugged, "Maybe our younger selves need to see how right they are for each other or maybe I'm totally off the mark and we're just here to make sure nothing is changed… really I don't know, Clark. I'm talking out of my ass, I'm half awake."

"Maybe we passed through some weird cosmic portal and we weren't aware of it," Kent suggested.

"All I know is, we need to find a way to get back home," Lane leaned back.

"Amen," Kent laid down and closed his eyes as Lane finished feeding John and Lara.

**_April 20, 2005_**

_Kent Farm – Kitchen_

"I _can't_ believe that we've been here over a month and we have no idea how to get back or what caused us to come here in the first place," Lane sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I've gotten used to you guys being here," Lois sat down next to Lane. She ate a spoonful of her cereal, "And it's not even weird for me anymore. See what living in Smallville has done to me?"

"I hate to eat and run, but I've gotta go to school," Clark had his red backpack slung over his shoulder, grabbed some toast and headed out the door. He got a 'have a good day' from Lane and a 'see you later' from Lois.

Kent came down the stairs with John in one arm and Lara in the other. Since they were in the past longer than expected, Kent sprung for buying the twins more outfits and everyone chipped in for diapers, "I know this is a daily thing… but does anybody have any more theories on how to get us back?"

Lois and Lane shook their heads. Lane reached her arms out to tell him she wanted one of her babies, so Kent handed Lara to her.

"Well, I hope you guys find a way back before Graduation," Lois nodded, chewing and spread her spoon around in her cereal bowl, "Smallville's Senior year is going by pretty fast. Prom is tonight."

"Prom?," Kent said, "Well that was memorable."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna go," Lois slit her eyes, suspiciously.

"We're not giving away any future info. In fact, given the circumstances, I want to spend the rest of the day in my room and sleep. John and Lara have been keeping us up," Lane said, getting up and headed upstairs.

"You're really not gonna give me any spoilers are you?," Lois looked to Kent. He simply shook his head with a small smile, shifted John and followed his wife upstairs.

"Aren't they going to have breakfast?," Martha asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope," Lois shook her head. "And based on what they just said, something tells me that we can look forward to Prom night being yet another Smallvillian adventure."

Meanwhile at Smallville High, Lana and Chloe were walking down the stairs while Lana finished reading the end of Chloe's latest article out loud, "… Chloe Sullivan strikes again."

"What? Oh, please don't tell me I've lost you to tiara fever too," Chloe pleaded.

"No, but balloons and taffeta seem a little harmless compared to your usual targets," Lana explained.

"Well this is how I see it," Chloe started, explaining herself, "Homecoming is for jocks, Graduation's for parents, and Prom is the rite of passage that's for all of us. It's supposed to be a culmination of four years of memories. _Why_ do we have to ruin it with the pinnacle of a popularity contest?"

"Sooo, does that mean I order more pizza for the Brad Pitt marathon?," Lana asked.

"What? You're not going?," Chloe was upset, "What happened with Jason?"

"Showing up with the coach that got fired for dating a student," Lana started, "_That_ is an entrance I could live without."

"Right," Chloe sighed.

"Besides, after imagining something for _four_ years, I just don't think it could live up to expectations," Lana said.

"Well, not if you're part of the half-empty persuasion," Chloe tried to convince her to come, "And the Lana I know wouldn't cop out like that. Come _on_, Lana. It's gonna be _so_ much fun. Lex even got **_Lifehouse_** to play for the Seniors. You can help me bring stag back in style." Lana couldn't help but laugh at Chloe's persuasion tactic.

Next thing they knew they heard Dawn Stiles making her way over to them, "Excuse me, coming through." Other girls in the hallway separated to make way for her.

"Sounds like school spirit," Chloe commented before Dawn approached them.

"Chloe," Dawn started, "You may think bashing a sacred school tradition in your tabloid _rag_ is _cool_. But I think it's _disgusting_."

"Lighten up, Dawn. You'll get your throne because this entire school is _terrified_ of you and your vicious rumor mill," Chloe remarked.

Dawn rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Ugh, kill me now. You are such the _hypocrat_."

"A hypo-," Chloe started and laughed as Lana held back one from Dawn's mispronunciation of 'hypocrite', "I'm sorry, whatever it is that you're saying to me is getting lost in translation."

"Don't play stupid," Dawn continued and mocked her, "The only reason your picture is on that wall is because of your lame article."

"What picture? What wall?," Chloe was confused. Dawn gestured to the wall behind them with her eyes. Lana and Chloe turned around and Chloe's expression dropped. She was up for Prom Queen along with Dawn and Paige.

Dawn, now satisfied that they were on the same page, continued, "I would say: 'May the best girl win', but I think we both know who that is, hm? Laters." She waved goodbye as her posse followed her.

Lana was laughing and put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, "So apparently, I'm not the _only one_ who enjoyed your article… your highness." Lana bowed teasingly and walked away, hitting Chloe in the shoulder with the paper, giggling, "Good luck."

Chloe walked into _The Torch_ where Clark was behind a copy of the school newspaper. He playfully greeted her, "Now should I bow to you when I see you or…?"

"Cute, very cute," Chloe cut him off, walking more into the office, "What about boycotting the vote didn't anyone understand?"

"Oh, they understand it perfectly, you see you _are_ the boycott," Clark explained, "I mean think about it, if for the last four years everybody's been trying to break out of the stereotype they've been stuck in. You're the battle cry."

"Ahh, the great Smallville High Prom Coo, huh?," Chloe walked up closer to him, "Clark, you didn't happen to have anything to do with this did you?"

"I may have spoken to a few people," Clark smirked. Chloe raised her arm to throw a pencil at him and he blocked it with the paper.

"Now I know you're not going to let me storm this best steal _alone_. So who is Smallville's most eligible bachelor taking to Prom?," Chloe came closer to him and sat on the desk.

"I don't know," Clark shrugged and got up, walking to the other end of the room, "I was thinking about sitting this one out. I mean with Lane and Kent being still stuck here…," He turned around, "I thought I should try to help them figure out how to get back to the future. They've been stuck in the past for a _month_ already, Chloe."

"Oh yeah," Chloe sympathized, "How's living with future you and Lois going? And the twins? I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"It's okay, Chloe," Clark assured her, "It's still weird having them around, but we've gotten used to it. I just wish we could figure out what caused them to come here, if we knew, we could send them back."

"Do they have _any_ clue at all?," Chloe wondered, hopping off the desk and walked up to him.

Clark shook his head, "No."

"Well, maybe we can figure everything at your house later after the Prom," Chloe suggested and Clark nodded in agreement.

Back at the Kent Farm, Kent and Lane were trying to keep their sanity while they stayed in their room for the rest of the day.

"I just know we're gonna mess something up," Kent said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Way to think positive, Smallville," Lane looked up from playing with John and Lara on the bed. They were laughing and gurgling up at their parents.

"We weren't here last time… _obviously_. I just hope that by us being here we don't change anything drastically. You saw your younger self's expression when we were talking about Prom," Kent replied.

"Clark," Lane started, sitting up from playing with the twins, "Leave the pessimism to Bruce, please. Everything will be fine. We can just stay here in our room until everyone gets back from the Possessed Prom."

"Didn't know you nicknamed that adventure too," Kent teased.

"I like to nickname things," Lane smiled, "You know me. Don't worry, Smallville… we'll be alright. We have the twins' diapers supply up here, you can super-speed in food without us being spotted by Dawn once she possesses your mom."

"Thanks for talking sense into me," Kent smiled and kissed Lois.

"That's my job," Lane smiled and kissed him back, making him lie down on the bed, still kissing. Their twins were laughing in enjoyment at their parents.

Some hours passed and Lane couldn't stand staying in the bedroom much longer. Kent offered to fly in some Chinese take-out from China, but Lane needed to walk around so she went downstairs into the kitchen, "Oh hey, Mrs. Kent."

"Lane, I thought you were staying up in Clark's room all night so you wouldn't change any events of the past. Are you sure it's safe to talk to me?," Martha kidded.

"Well we're safe right now," Lane replied, a teasing smile on her lips. Martha smirked along with her.

"Hungry? I could get you something before dinner," Martha offered.

"Would you be able to get enough for me _and_ Kent?," Lane looked hopeful. After spending a month in the past, everyone got used to referring to Future Lois and Clark as Lane and Kent to each other so there would be no confusion.

"That might require me going out," Martha smiled. Lane just looked hopeful and Martha smiled, "Anything for my future daughter-in-law."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Lane hugged her.

"You should start calling me Martha, Lois," Martha hugged her back. She knew Lane was still emotional from her hormones, even if she was just getting food.

"Thank you, Martha. I mean Kent wanted to fly in Chinese take-out, but he's really tired from taking care of the twins. We both are actually," Lane told her.

"It's really no problem, Lois… You know, we have plenty of food here, but how about I get us some ice cream?," Martha assured her and asked.

"That'd be wonderful," Lois smiled.

Martha grabbed her keys, "I'll be back shortly."

"Everything fine?," Kent asked when he saw Lane enter the room. He was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed in front of him. Lara and John were in their bassinets taking a nap.

"Uh-huh, your mom is going out to get us some ice cream before dinner," Lane crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled into him, "I love your mom."

"Sounds good," Kent nodded and then a second later it hit him, "Wait a minute… my mom was the first one to be inhabited by Dawn Stiles. She has to go down Route 54, that's where Dawn's car crashed in Carlton Gorge."

"So you're saying I just set everything into motion for Dawn to possess everyone?," Lane asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, I don't think Mom would be driving out there right now normally. You don't think…," Kent started.

"Who knows?," Lane shrugged, "Weirder things have happened and we're living proof of that. But since your mom is going to come back harnessing her inner teenager, it looks like you're going to have to fly in that Chinese after all."

"Be back in a sec," Kent got up, blurred off and reappeared with their dinner.

"I love your super-speed," Lane laughed as he laid out their food out on the bed. They began to eat and promised that they'd stay in the room until the night was finished.

_Ohhhhh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited_

Clark just ran home from helping Chloe finish up some things in _The Torch_. What he saw next surprised him. Martha was dancing wildly to _La La_by _Ashlee Simpson_ and eating Smallville brand vanilla ice cream. Clark couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Mom?"

_You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid where I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more_

"You make me wanna lala, in the kitchen on the floor. I'll be your French maid, where I meet you at the door. I'm like an _alley cat_, drink the milk up I want more," Dawn/Martha sang along, clawing at her neck for the 'alley cat' lyric and shaking her body.

"Mom!," Clark tried to get her attention.

_You make me wanna_

Dawn/Martha stopped the music. Clark yelled, "What's going on?!"

"Hi, son," Dawn/Martha giggled and took another spoonful of the ice cream meant for Lane and Kent.

"What's for dinner?," Clark asked.

"Dinner?," Dawn/Martha was confused and realized she was supposed to be his mother. She laughed, putting her hand to her mouth, "Oh, right. Here, start with this, it's really yummy."

"Are you feeling okay?," Clark wondered. His mom was _not_ acting right. Maybe living with the future was starting to get to her.

"I'm great," Dawn/Martha assured him and walked up to him, placing a stray hair behind her ear as if she was flirting with him, "I was wanting to ask you, do you have a date for the Prom yet?" She swayed herself back and forth, looking up at him adoringly.

Clark looked at her like she lost her mind and said, "Mom, I told you I'm not going to the Prom."

"What?!," Dawn/Martha was shocked making Clark flinch, "You _have_ to go!"

"Well… I was thinking about going with Lois," Clark started. Then he laughed it off, "But she'd never want to go with me, it'd be too weird… she'd probably laugh at me, you know especially from what's been going on around here lately."

"Lois Lane?," Dawn/Martha didn't know why he'd want to go with _her_. She needed her King, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. She just shook her head and continued on, "_Clark_, your _Prom_ is the most _memorable_ night of your life. I am _not_ going to let you miss it. You can take me."

"Mom, you're already going, remember? With _Dad_? You're chaperones," Clark reminded her. Seriously, what was going on with his mom tonight?

"Oh yeah, right, cool," Dawn/Martha rolled her eyes. They both turned their heads when they heard sneezing coming down the stairs – it was Lois.

"Achoo! Achoo!," Lois sneezed coming down the stairs. Shelby was dutifully at her feet whining, "Ugh, I swear the dog knows I'm allergic. He follows me around wherever I go, he's torturing me." Shelby sat down next to Lois and looked up at Clark.

"Soooo, this is your little _secret_," Dawn/Martha seethed, "You're taking _her_ to the Prom, _aren't you_?"

"_Lois_?," Clark laughed it off. Even though he wanted to go with her, he knew Lois would never want to go with him, so he had to keep up the façade. Sleeping next to one another in the living room for the past month changed something.

Lois laughed along with him, "Mrs. Kent, a lot of things are possible in this world, but there will be men on _Mars_ before Clark and I go to a Prom together." Clark rolled his eyes at that and sighed.

"So what? You two just get together and _mack_, but keep it on the down-low in _public_?," Dawn/Martha mocked, getting more and more angry.

"_Mom_," Clark was shocked at her behavior. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn't pin point what it was.

"I don't mean to be rude, Mrs. Kent, but uh did you crack open the cooking sherry?," Lois asked, figuring that would be the only explanation.

"Of course not!," Dawn/Martha replied, "I'm just _super-pumped_ about Prom!"

Lois and Clark exchanged worried looks. Dawn/Martha then huffed, "Well I'm gonna go!"

"Mom, maybe I should take you to _The Talon_ tonight," Clark was growing increasingly worried.

Dawn/Martha had her keys in her hand and said, "_The Talon_? Oh right, I work there. Um, no, I can drive myself. Laters." Dawn/Martha left with a wave. Clark turned around to face Lois to see if she thought something was wrong too.

"_Laters_?," Lois asked raising an eyebrow.

"What in the world was that?," Clark asked.

"Don't look at me, I just got here," Lois replied.

"I walked in and she was dancing to an Ashlee Simpson song eating ice cream," Clark told her, "Do you think Lane and Kent could tell us what's going on?"

"Doubtful," Lois replied, "This morning they were pretty dead-set on not changing anything."

"Right," Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. He figured that, "I'm going to head over to _The Talon_ and see if I can talk to my mom some more."

"Okay… I'm going to go to the hospital," Lois started, but Clark cut her off, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Smallville. I just want to get some allergy medication so I don't sneeze myself to death," Lois replied.

"Okay," Clark nodded, "I'll see you later." Lois nodded a goodbye at him and headed out the door. Once she was gone for a few minutes he super-sped out to _The Talon_.

**TBC**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this double update! :D As you see, I'm going through the episodes with my little twist on them. ;) It's one of the things that makes this time travel story a little different. ;) :D By the way, the dates you see are the dates the actual episode aired. 8-)

I think I'll be posting Chapter 4 some time next week so keep an eye out. Then on 12/24, I'll be posting my one-shot for DI's Holiday Ficstravaganza and it'll be up on all 3 sites as well. ;)

Please Comment and tell me what you think of it! This is my favorite time travel one that I've done. And I hope you guys like it too! :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Okay, at first I was going to update either on Tuesday or Wednesday, but I have some personal things to do on those days, so you're getting an early update. I didn't think there would be any complaining. ;) On Christmas Eve I'll be posting my one-shot holiday story for DI's Holiday Ficstravaganza, and I _might_ post Chapter 5 to this story as well. It could be an early Christmas gift for you guys. My holiday's over... but on the bright side, I'll probably be going to see _Sherlock Holmes_ on Christmas. 8-) Plus, I'm in a giving mood.

Alright, you guys could care less about all this rambling, I'm doing. You wanna read the update. Sorry, it's not a double-update... but it is 10 pages by itself, so I hope that'll suffice. Alright... here you go! :D

_Previously in **Home**..._

_"Mom, maybe I should take you to **The Talon** tonight," Clark was growing increasingly worried._

_Dawn/Martha had her keys in her hand and said, "**The Talon**? Oh right, I work there. Um, no, I can drive myself. Laters." Dawn/Martha left with a wave. Clark turned around to face Lois to see if she thought something was wrong too._

_"**Laters**?," Lois asked raising an eyebrow._

_"What in the world was that?," Clark asked._

_"Don't look at me, I just got here," Lois replied._

_"I walked in and she was dancing to an Ashlee Simpson song eating ice cream," Clark told her, "Do you think Lane and Kent could tell us what's going on?"_

_"Doubtful," Lois replied, "This morning they were pretty dead-set on not changing anything."_

_"Right," Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. He figured that, "I'm going to head over to **The Talon** and see if I can talk to my mom some more."_

_"Okay… I'm going to go to the hospital," Lois started, but Clark cut her off, "Why? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Smallville. I just want to get some allergy medication so I don't sneeze myself to death," Lois replied._

_"Okay," Clark nodded, "I'll see you later." Lois nodded a goodbye at him and headed out the door. Once she was gone for a few minutes he super-sped out to **The Talon**._

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 4**

Lana came down the stairs, a little surprised at Martha's comment about Sue Ann Gardner to the two teenage girls at the table, "Mrs. Kent?"

"Oh, hi, Lana," Dawn/Martha greeted, "Shouldn't you be at school helping with the decorations? The Prom Committee needs all the help they can get."

"I-I'm not gonna go to the Prom," Lana replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Why? You think you're so _above_ it all?," Dawn/Martha asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not," Lana laughed uncomfortably.

"Ohhh, come _on_," Dawn/Martha rolled her eyes and started to mock her, "Poor little orphan girl, going off to your fancy French art school, going out with a big college guy." She laughed mockingly at her.

"I don't have to listen to this," Lana rolled her eyes and started walking away from her.

"Hey!," Dawn/Martha stopped Lana by reaching out and touching her shoulder. Martha suddenly felt weird and put her hand to her head. Dawn was now in Lana.

Dawn/Lana looked down at herself, then up at a mirror, and smiled, "Genius." She walked over to Clark and started asking if he wanted to go to the Prom with her. He gave her a small smile, but told her he had other plans. Dawn/Lana just rolled her eyes and said if he changed his mind, she'd be at the school.

Clark walked past her and spotted his mom, "Mom? Mom, are you alright?"

Martha was sitting at the counter very confused. She turned to Clark and replied, "For the life of me, I-I can't remember how I got here." Clark was now just as confused as her.

Some time passed again and Clark found Lana coming out of the Boy's Locker Room. And after a talk in _The Torch_, Chloe figured out that Dawn was somehow possessing people through touch so Lana and Chloe decided to head over to the hospital to join Clark to see what more they could find out, as well as check in on Billy Durden, the boy Dawn/Lana hurt.

After hearing the condition of her body from Clark, Dawn/Harmony headed into her room and saw herself, "Eww, gross." Her body had severe cuts and bruises all over her face and was being sustained with oxygen through a tube.

A nurse came in, "Uhh, you're not allowed in here."

Dawn/Harmony turned around, "_Really_?" The nurse looked really confused. The next thing everyone knew they heard 'Code Blue' being called for Room 256 – Dawn's room. The nurse who interrupted Harmony before came up to them, she was possessed by Dawn.

"Excuse me, are you friends of Dawn's?," she asked politely.

"Yes, what happened?," Clark asked politely.

"There's nothing they can do, I'm afraid she's passed on," she told them, "I'm sure she didn't suffer. I'm sorry." Lana, Chloe, and Clark looked down solemnly.

The nurse turned around the corner after smirking back at the trio and threw away a syringe while praising herself, "Genius."

On the other side of the hospital, Lois was at the help desk asking information about the test she just took, "I just went to see the allergist. _This_ says I owe two-hundred dollars."

The male nurse took the paper from her and corrected her, pointing, "Actually it's two-fifteen including lab fees."

"But all they did was stick a bunch of needles in my back and make me _really_ itchy," Lois argued, scratching to emphasize her point, "What's that all about?"

"Well they need to find out what you're allergic to," he replied smugly.

"I _know_ what I'm allergic to. He's got four legs and drools. What I _need_ is a prescription," Lois replied, "_Please_, a dog's life depends on it." He took the paper from her and walked away.

"Miss?," the nurse inhabited by Dawn interrupted her. Lois rolled her eyes and turned around to face her. The nurse smiled, "Maybe I can help you."

Back at the Kent Farm, Martha checked in on Lane and Kent, "Hey Lane, sorry about before with the ice cream."

"It's okay, Kent flew in some take-out," Lane replied with a smile.

Jonathan appeared behind Martha, "Honey, we've got to start to head out to get to the school."

"Have fun," Kent said.

"Something tells me this night will be interesting," Jonathan observed.

"You got that right," Lane replied, leaning back on the bed.

"Any chance you can give us any hints?," Jonathan asked. Kent looked to Lane, since technically Lane set things into motion before, it was only fair for Kent to give a clue to end it.

"This may sound weird," Kent started and Jonathan nodded for him to continue, "But make sure you have some kryptonite on you."

"Kryptonite? Why would…," Martha asked, worried.

"Just trust me," Kent nodded, "Now go back downstairs, I'm sure Clark is ready to see you two off to Prom." He smiled at his parents.

"When we come back, I think it would be wise for us to go over _all_ possibilities as to why you two are still stuck here, not that we don't enjoy your company," Martha told them.

"That's what we were planning on doing, Martha," Lane replied. Martha and Jonathan nodded a goodbye to them and shut the door. They came down the stairs to see Clark finish looking at his yearbook.

"Hey! You guys look great!," Clark complimented, getting up.

"Clark, the _only_ reason we agreed to be chaperones was because of _you_," Martha said as Jonathan put on his suit jacket.

"Yeah, I know it's a little backwards. My parents are going to the Prom and I'm staying home to wait up for them," Clark laughed a little at the switch.

"Son," Jonathan started, fixing his tie, "When you're older, we don't want you to have to look back on high school and regret not going to the Prom."

"I don't know… Kent looks pretty content to me. Besides, Dad, I'm not sure that standing by the punch bowl and watching bad dancing is a memory I'm going to cherish," Clark replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Jonathan laughed a little at Clark's sarcastic quip, "Heh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Clark." Martha helped finish fixing his tie, telling him it was good. He said he was going to go out to the truck and wait for Martha, but he also went out to go get the kryptonite as Kent had suggested.

"I think I know why you're not going tonight," Martha sighed.

"Mom, it's not what you think. It's not about Lana," Clark shook his head.

"I know that, Clark," Martha smiled and Clark looked surprised, "I've been noticing the small changes with you and Lois."

"Mom," Clark started trying to laugh it off. The truth was, something _really_ was starting to change between them. They were both sleeping in the living room for over a month, Lois on the couch and he on the floor next to her. He was embarrassed to admit it, but sometimes he would fall asleep to the sound of her heartbeat, and there were times when he would awake, and he'd find Lois' hand placed on his chest; and he didn't even bother to move it.

"Oh, Clark," Martha sighed, shaking her head. She knew everything would eventually turn out alright between her son and Lois. After all, the living proof was upstairs, "If you change your mind, I put your tux by the door."

"You rented me a tux?," Clark asked.

"Just in case," Martha smiled as she heard Jonathan honk the horn for her.

"Mom," Clark sighed as she embraced him in a hug. He watched his mom walk out the door and then heard Lois at the top of the stairs.

"Well?," Dawn/Lois asked as his eyes traveled up along her body. She was dressed in a pink sparkly gown and her hair was done up. She placed a stray hair behind her ear, "How do I look?"

Clark swallowed. He wanted to say 'beautiful', but all he could manage was, "Uh, looks like you're going to the Prom."

"I am," Dawn/Lois said coming down the stairs and walked up to him, "And _you're_ taking me. I'm _not_ going to let you sit around moping all night while your parents go out and do the electric bugaloo all night. It's gonna be fun."

Clark couldn't believe it. She actually wanted to go with him. He had to keep up his passive façade though, "N-No, I-I-I'm not going." He shook his head, he wasn't very convincing.

"_Massive_ re-strategy," Dawn/Lois replied, "You're going to your Senior Prom whether you like it or not. End of discussion. Put on your tux." She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from getting her throne.

"Lois, wasn't this not in the realm of possibilities?," Clark asked, shaking his head.

"Anything's possible, Clark… _anything_," Dawn/Lois replied with a smile while Clark widened his eyes.

Clark and Dawn/Lois walked into the school gym that was now magically transformed into a starry paradise for the night. Chloe was all dressed up and was surprised to see her older cousin dressed in pink. When the principal came on the stage, Dawn/Lois encouraged Chloe to move closer. Clark followed them.

"You voted, and the results are in," the principal started, "This year's Smallville High Prom Queen is… Chloe Sullivan!"

Everyone applauded and the principal continued, "Come on up here, Chloe."

Dawn/Lois looked like she was in shock, but she was going to get that crown. So under false pretenses she hugged Chloe transferring herself into her, "Congratulations!" Now Dawn was inside Chloe and started gushing over winning, heading up to the stage.

Lois snapped out of it and looked down at herself. She turned to Clark, "_What_ the hell am I doing in a dress? And _what_ the hell am I doing at your Prom?"

"Oh no," Clark looked up at who was now Dawn possessing Chloe on stage. He should've known that Lois was acting 'Dawn-ish', but he was so happy she wanted to go to Prom with him, he didn't give it a second thought. Dawn/Chloe happily accepted everything from the flowers, to the crown as Prom Queen.

Lois was still berating Clark. She gestured to the corsage on her dress, "Did you pin that on me?"

"I-I'll explain later, Lois," Clark promised.

"A little close to the boob, don't you think?," Lois commented. Clark put his hand up, trying to hear what Dawn was saying, but Lois continued on, "You know, just because we have kids together in the future, that doesn't mean you can fondle me now."

"Oh my God, you guys! Thank you _so_ much! This is _so_ totally _awesome_!," Dawn/Chloe was so happy, starting her speech. Clark and Lois were looking up at her from the audience, they couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth as she continued on, "I guess I could say, I've looked to the stars and wished for this moment ever since I was a little girl. You can dream of standing here your whole life, but right now, looking down on all of you… I just, this is just _so_ totally _genius_! Thank you _so_ much."

Lois was shaking her head. That did _not_ sound like her cousin. What the heck was going on?

Dawn/Chloe continued on, taking a breath and touched her crown, "Although, I _just_ have to say… that the person who _really_ deserves this honor is _Dawn Stiles_." Everyone started laughing, she couldn't believe they were laughing, she tried to explain, "No, seriously you guys, _seriously_. She gave so much of herself! _Way_ more than _Chloe Sullivan_."

"Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!," the audience started to chant.

Tears started forming in Dawn/Chloe's eyes. She dabbed at them, "Anyway, I promise this will be one night that _I_ will always remember," and she continued on threateningly, "and you will _never forget_." She took off down the stage stairs.

Clark started after her, but Lois stopped him, "Okay, Smallville. I clicked my heels together three times and nothing happened. _Better_ tell me what's going on." He sighed, he had to stop Dawn.

~*~

At the Kent Farm, Lane and Kent were once again playing with their twins. Kent got some warm milk and started feeding John, "So do you think they exorcised Dawn out of me, yet?"

"Not sure," Lane shrugged, rocking Lara back and forth to try to lull her to sleep, "After all this happened seven years ago."

"But, it's happening right now," Kent corrected her. Lane just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smile on her lips. He continued, "I'm sorry I didn't dance with you."

"Smallville," Lane started, "You still had your Lana blinders on… it's okay. You _more_ than made it up to me. Besides, I got a much more special dance… the one at our wedding."

"What do you say after we're done feeding the twins, we share a dance in the living room?," Kent suggested with his charming smile.

"But what about the twins?," Lane asked, worriedly. She was only a mother a month, but those maternal tendencies were already kicked-in to high gear.

"Don't worry," Kent replied and pointed to his ear, "I already know the sound of their heartbeats. I'm constantly tuned in to the three of you. I'm the best baby monitor you can get."

"Well, in that case… I'd be honored to dance with you, Mr. Kent," Lane smiled and kissed her husband.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Kent smiled and kissed his wife back.

~*~

Dawn/Chloe made her way down the hallway, only one thing on her mind – revenge. She used Chloe's fist to punch the glass that held an axe and took it. Then she walked to the stairs leading to the school's basement. Jonathan was walking up them, admiring the Prom decorations. He looked up to see Chloe. She knocked him out and down the stairs, and took off down them herself, a satisfied smirk on her face. Finally she entered the basement.

"Dad?," Clark came running down the stairs and helped his dad up, "Dad, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Jonathan said getting up, "It-It's Chloe, she's not-she's not acting like herself. She took off down the stairs. I-I'm fine."

"Dad, I need you to get something for me," Clark said.

With all of her might, Dawn/Chloe used the axe to chop off the gas main so it would flow out on to the floor. Satisfied with herself, she threw the axe away and opened up the furnace to be met with flames, "You're all gonna pay."

She grabbed a mop and stuck it into the flames until it was ignited. Dawn/Chloe maneuvered it around so she was now facing the other way. Smugly she said, "Now _that's_ what I call a _torch_."

Throwing it, she was satisfied with herself, "Genius."

Luckily, Clark came super-speeding in and caught the flame-mop before it hit the floor. Dawn/Chloe was confused and amazed at the same time, "How did you do that?"

He tossed it aside, "I know it's you, Dawn, and you don't want to do this."

"All those years, I kept trying to be what _everyone else_ wanted," Dawn/Chloe walked up to him, gesturing with her hands, "and it turns out those losers don't even care. This was supposed to be the best night of my _life_ and they _laughed_ at me."

"Let Chloe go," Clark ordered.

"I will," she replied, arrogantly, "See, Clark, there's a _whole_ life after high school. And I can be _whoever I want_." She put her hand on Clark's chest, transferring herself into him.

Chloe was now confused and looked up at him, "Clark?"

"The crown's mine, bitch," Dawn/Clark snatched it from the top of her head and slapped her. Clark's super-strength caused her to fly across the room. He looked down at his hand and said, "Genius."

Dawn/Clark picked up the still flamed mop, ready to burn down the school and everyone in it. Chloe was still conscious and flexed out her jaw, watching the scene behind her.

Jonathan came up behind Dawn/Clark yelling, "Dawn!"

He turned around with the mop still in hand, "_Seriously_, Mr. Kent. You can't stop me."

"That may be true," Jonathan replied, "But I _can_ stop my son." He revealed some kryptonite in his hand.

Automatically, Dawn/Clark started to stagger and groan from the pain. He dropped the mop to the side and fell to the ground. He rose up his hand as if that would stop the pain, "What are you doing? What is that?"

"It's time for you to leave, Dawn!," Jonathan yelled. He edged closer and closer to Clark with the kryptonite. Chloe looked on, confused. Why was the meteor-rock hurting Clark so much? Eventually, Dawn/Clark was on his back and suddenly a pink spirit rose out of him. It was Dawn. She looked back at him, longing to stay, but it was too much. She disappeared up into the ceiling.

Unfortunately, Jonathan was still near Clark with the kryptonite and it was still hurting him. He noticed right away, backed up, and tossed it away. Then he turned off the valve to the gas main. Chloe pretended to be knocked out once again.

"Chloe!," Clark got up and helped Chloe up, "Chloe, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she smiled with a nod. Clark looked over at Jonathan… that was a close call.

He saw Chloe's crown on the floor and gave it to her, "You dropped something. Congratulations, Chloe." She took it from him with a smile. All was well again, the body-snatching Prom queen was gone.

A few minutes later, Clark came back on the dance floor ready to explain to Lois what happened, "Listen, Lois…"

Lois interrupted him, "Your parents filled me in. Apparently some girl named Dawn was possessing me."

"Yeah, well that's the short version," Clark replied.

"Yeah, well, that's the last time I let her do my hair," Lois said, trying to find humor in the serious situation.

"Look, I'm sorry you got pulled into all of this," Clark apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I never quite made it to _my_ Senior Prom," Lois told him and took a sip from the blue punch, "The punch could use a little kick."

The starting notes of _You and Me_ started to play as Lois rolled her eyes. She was a little uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to let Clark know.

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Clark started awkwardly, "You know, I was thinking, since you did get all dressed up and you came here with me… you _should at least_ get a dance out of it."

"Chivalry noted," Lois replied, "But uh, I'm not the one you wanna dance with, Clark… she is." She gestured to Lana who just walked through the gym doors.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Clark looked over to Lana. Normally his heart would start racing at the sight of her, but now that position was filled by another girl. He turned back to Lois and said, "No, Lois… I want to dance with _you_."

Lois was taken aback. Clark held out his hand and Lois took it, as he led her out on to the dance floor. They started dancing awkwardly, but as the music went on they found a pace that fit together. Eventually, Lois rested her head on Clark's shoulder and Clark rested his head on hers. They continued to sway to the music. Lana noticed this and looked down disappointed, but as she turned around she ran into Jason. She smiled up at him and he smiled at her. He led her out to the dance floor and they danced to the music.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at her cousin and Clark dancing, she knew there was something between those two. Martha and Jonathan looked at each other and smiled at what they knew would be their future daughter-in-law dancing with their son. Jonathan offered his hand for a dance and his wife promptly took it.

Time passed and couples started clearing the dance floor. Soon, only Lois and Clark were left dancing. They were so comfortable, they didn't even notice they were the only ones left at the Prom with the exception of Chloe and the Kents. They joined Chloe's table and watched Lois and Clark dance. _Lifehouse_ even moved on to play _Everything_.

"Hate to break you two up," Chloe walked up to Lois and Clark, breaking them apart, "But we have to go back to the farm to see if we can figure out how to get your future selves a one-way ticket back home."

"Yeah, good idea, Chloe," Lois straightened her dress out. She was so comfortable in Clark's arms, it took her a second to compose herself to follow Chloe out the door. Jonathan and Martha gave each other a shared look as they watched Clark jog ahead of them to catch up with the girls. Jonathan wrapped his arm around Martha and followed everyone outside to head home.

While Lois, Clark, Chloe, Jonathan, and Martha were on their way back to the farm, Kent and Lane started moving furniture around the living room so they could dance. Taking one of his old CDs, Kent popped _Lifehouse_ in the player, as he thought it was appropriate, and took his wife's hand. The starting notes to _Everything_ started to play. She stood on top of his feet as they began to dance.

_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

"This is nice," Lane smiled into his shoulder.

"Yes it is," Kent replied, kissing the top of her hair.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

"What made you choose this song?," Lane picked her head up to look in his eyes. They continued to sway to the music.

"Isn't it obvious?," Kent started, "You're my everything."

"I think I married the universe's biggest sap," Lane laughed. Kent smiled down at her as she put her head on his chest.

"But I'm _your_ sap and I love you," Kent kissed her once again.

"I love you too, Smallville," Lane closed her eyes, letting her heart go into the song. Soon Kent started to float. Lane being on his shoes went up with him, they were still swaying to the music in the air.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

"Lois," Kent started, "Do you think time is passing in our time?"

"I honestly don't know… but, Smallville?," Lane replied.

"Yeah, Lo?," Kent asked.

"Can you do me a favor and just enjoy the rest of this song and dance? We shouldn't have to worry about anything right now, just worry about us," Lane told him.

"Right," Kent agreed as they continued to dance in the air to _Everything_.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

The song ended, but Lane and Kent continued to sway with each other in the air, dancing to the music of their heartbeats. And just as the song ended, Jonathan, Martha, Clark, Lois, and Chloe walked into the living room to see Lane and Kent in their embrace.

"Interesting position for us to walk in on you," Lois commented.

Kent snapped his eyes open when he realized Lois' voice wasn't coming from next to him, but on the other side of the room. Then he realized… they were floating.

**TBC**

I know! I know! It's an evil cliffhanger! But you guys know me... and you continue to read it anyway. ;) :P

Please Comment you guys! Maybe more comments might convince me to post Chapter 5 when I post my holiday story for the Ficstravaganza on Christmas Eve. ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Alright, as promised I'm posting Chapter 5 today. :D And also if you get a chance, I've posted my Holiday story for DI's Holiday Ficstravaganza called, _Christmas at the **Planet**_. I hope you guys will like that as well. :)

Kent and Lane don't have to explain a thing... LOL. And you'll see what I mean in the very beginning of Chapter 5. I hope you guys like the next chapter!

_Previously in **Home**..._

_**Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.**_

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_The song ended, but Lane and Kent continued to sway with each other in the air, dancing to the music of their heartbeats. And just as the song ended, Jonathan, Martha, Clark, Lois, and Chloe walked into the living room to see Lane and Kent in their embrace._

_"Interesting position for us to walk in on you," Lois commented._

_Kent snapped his eyes open when he realized Lois' voice wasn't coming from next to him, but on the other side of the room. Then he realized… they were floating._

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 5**

"Why are you two dancing on the table?," Lois asked. Kent looked down, they were really floating, but from everyone's perspectives, it looked like they were on the coffee table. He thanked his lucky stars and shared a look with his wife. Then he subtly floated down to the table and they stepped down off of it.

"We were just having our own special Prom here," Lane answered and straightened out her pajama bottoms that her younger self loaned her.

"Speaking of Prom, how was yours?," Kent asked with a knowing smile.

"Interesting," Lois nodded, "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to quickly change out of this dress." Everyone nodded her exit and went to the matter at hand.

Chloe started the conversation, "So do we have any more information on what caused you guys to experience this blast from the past?"

"No," Kent shook her head.

"No offense to you guys, but I really want Smallville's bed back… the couch isn't exactly that comfortable," Lois came back down the stairs rather quickly. Her hair was still done up, but she was now in her pajamas.

"Maybe you should go over every last detail about your drive home a month ago," Clark suggested.

"Alright," Lane nodded and sat on the couch next to her husband. Lois and Clark sat opposite them as everyone else remained standing, "I was just reminiscing a little bit about Lucy."

"And when you got here, Lucy had left," Chloe provided.

"Was there anything unusual about the drive home?," Jonathan asked, "Any paranormal things in the sky?"

"No," Kent shook his head, but realization dawned on Lane's face. She placed her hand on Kent's arm and started, "Actually… I think there was."

"What?," Kent turned to her.

"I saw two shooting stars crash into each other in the sky," Lane told him.

"Well that probably wouldn't…," Chloe started, but Clark cut her off, "I saw that too."

"Where?," Martha asked.

"Through my telescope," Clark replied, "Lois had just left the loft and I wanted to look through the telescope for old time's sake, and that's when I saw it."

"So do you think by seeing it at the same time, somehow we got transported to the past?," Lane thought out loud.

"Well we are in Smallville," Chloe said her usual response to the strange and unexplained, "Stranger things have happened."

"But if that's how you got here… does that mean you'd have to wait for another cosmic event to get back?," Lois asked, pointing her finger to the sky for further emphasis.

"That would seem like the most logical thing," Chloe shrugged, "But those kinds of things are unpredictable." Lane and Kent shared a look. They knew that the next big cosmic event would be the second meteor shower, but they couldn't say anything in risk of drastically changing the future.

"_Will_ there be something like that?," Lois asked after noticing their expressions.

"Yes," Kent treaded carefully, "But we can't say what, and it won't happen for another month."

"So, you're stuck here for another month?," Chloe made sure.

"Looks like it," Lane nodded. She did _not_ want to live through that meteor shower again.

"Well maybe we can come up with something that will help make the time pass faster," Chloe suggested.

"None that I can see," Kent shook his head and then cocked his head up to the ceiling, "John and Lara are awake."

"How do you know that?," Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, he could hear them crying," Lane covered for him. She couldn't just say that he noticed the change in the sound of their heartbeats, "I'll go get them. They probably want their mommy."

"Well, I'm dead tired," Chloe started backing up, "Being possessed by a body-snatching Prom Queen takes a lot out of you. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, 'night, Chloe," Clark nodded a goodbye. Everyone else bid her a goodnight and she headed out the door.

"Do you have any idea if time is passing in your own time?," Jonathan asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Kent shook his head and sighed.

~*~

_**April 27, 2012**_

_Watchtower_

"Any luck?," Oliver asked, hovering over Bruce Wayne on his computer.

"Nope, still nothing," Bruce replied. Oliver walked over to Chloe and J'onn and asked the same thing. They gave him the same answer.

"Where in the hell could Clark and Lois be? They've been missing for over a month," Oliver passed a nervous hand through his blonde hair. He was ready to tear it out.

Bart came speeding in, "Sorry, Green Bean… I can't find them anywhere over the globe. I've checked like ten times already in the past month."

"Maybe they're not on Earth anymore?," Chloe suggested, "I hate to say this, but what about the Phantom Zone?"

"I've checked every dimension in the cosmos and they're not on any other planet. And I already checked the Phantom Zone, they aren't there," J'onn replied.

"Thank Rao," Kara breathed in relief.

"I hope the twins are alright. Wherever they are, Lois would have had to deliver already," Chloe sat down.

"Me too," Bruce sighed and kept typing away on his computer.

"I have a thought," Jimmy interrupted.

"What?," Dinah asked, coming up to the photographer.

"Well if CK and Lois aren't anywhere in the universe or that alien prison… could it be possible for them to be in another time?," Jimmy asked. He didn't sound too sure of himself.

"Jimmy, don't be ridic-," Chloe shook her head, but Bruce interrupted by spinning his chair around, "_No_, that could be a possibility."

"Bruce, that's crazy," Chloe shook her head. Everyone around her was nodding their heads in agreement except for Jimmy, Kara, and Oliver.

"We are currently in a room with meta-humans and aliens from other planets," Bruce countered, "Now tell me if you think _time travel_ is crazy." Chloe just let out a small cough and looked down.

Grateful that someone, let alone _Batman_ was taking his suggestion seriously; Jimmy got up and stood next to the dark knight, "If they _are_ in another time, how will we find them?"

"We have Lois and Clark's signatures encoded in the computer," Oliver came up behind him, "Maybe if Bruce presses the right buttons we can see where in time there are duplicate signatures."

"As great of a techno-wiz I am, Queen… I don't think I can modify my computer to do such a thing," Bruce replied, shaking his head.

"I might be able to make the computer have those capabilities," J'onn offered. He walked over to the computer and placed his hand on it. Some tinkering sounds were heard and the next thing they knew a window popped up on the monitor indicating a time to input and signatures desired.

"Thanks," Bruce nodded.

"Anything to help," J'onn replied with a curt nod.

"Now let's see if we can find them," Bruce typed in their signatures and their pictures popped up on the screen.

"What time do you think they'd be in? The future? The past?," Oliver asked.

"Try the past first," Jimmy suggested. Bruce promptly typed in '2004' picking a random year and found nothing.

"Nothing," Bruce sighed.

"Why don't we check the future now?," Chloe stood up.

"No, I think we should try one more year in the past," Jimmy stopped him from typing in a future date. He gulped a little at the glare Bruce was sending him, but continued on, "Uh, how about 2005?"

Bruce averted his eyes from Jimmy and typed in the desired year. As luck would have it, another window popped up saying 'Double Signatures Detected', "Nice going, Olsen… but if you ever touch me like that again…" He left it as an open-ended threat. Of course Bruce would never hurt Jimmy, but he figured by saying that Jimmy would never touch him again.

"So where in 2005 are they?," Kara asked, breaking the tension.

"Looks like they've been in 2005 since the day they went missing in March to now," J'onn replied. Everyone was huddled around Bruce and Jimmy by the computer.

"They're _exactly_ seven years in the past to the day," Oliver stated.

"Well now that we know _when_ they are, how are we going to get them back?," Chloe raised a very important question.

"I have no idea," Bruce shook his head.

"Let's just hope they find a way," Jimmy sighed, "That's all we can do. It's out of our hands."

~*~

_**April 27, 2005**_

_Kent Farm – Clark's Bedroom_

"I know this sounds horrible, but I can't wait until the second meteor shower starts again," Lane said, flopping down on the bed.

"Yeah, me too," Kent nodded, "I just hope we're correct in assuming that that's what will send us and the twins back."

"It has to," Lane sat up, "I mean, what other way is there? Unless you're hiding a Delorean from me with a working flux capacitor."

"I'm fresh out of Deloreans… and I don't know how to contact Doc Brown or Marty McFly," Kent teased back.

"So, do you remember anything pertinent that happened after Prom?," Lane asked and started rubbing Kent's shoulders as he sat down in front of her. She was on her knees behind him.

"I'm blanking," Kent shook his head. Lane just smiled and patted his chest with her arms wrapped around him.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out soon," Lane said, kissing his cheek. She decided to change the subject, "You know with your parents in Metropolis for Mr. Kent's heart exam, it's like we're the head of the household right now. We're looking after our younger selves and taking care of our children."

"Yup," Kent nodded, "We live one crazy life."

"And I wouldn't change it for the world," Lane smiled.

"Me either," Kent gave her his mega-watt Kent smile in return.

~*~

On the other side of town, Lois had her hands full at _The Talon_, "Double Espresso! Straight up… okay everyone it's like having a free show for the girl trying to get all the coffees out. Okay, where's my waitress?"

Watching her was a teenage boy, plotting to rob her. He walked around the counter and grabbed a muffin. Then he went to the register and took out all the money.

Lois stopped him, "Whoa! _Hi_! You did _not_ just do that."

He raised his hand and a green light came out of his fingertips directed at Lois' forehead. Her expression immediately changed and she greeted him, "What can I getcha?"

"Uh, thanks I've already been helped," he replied, gesturing to the muffin he took before.

"Great," Lois smiled and closed the register drawer, "Next."

Chloe and Clark walked in _The Talon_ to stop for some coffee and visit Lois. They were discussing different colleges.

"University of Miami?," Chloe asked incredulously, opening the door.

"Yeah," Clark said walking in behind her.

"I _just don't_ see you trading in your flannels for flip-flops," Chloe remarked.

"Well I figure if you've got a chance to start over, why not start over where there's a beach?," Clark replied. Chloe tilted her head seeing his reasoning as he continued, "I am feeling a bit guilty leaving my parents to run the farm without me."

"Yeah I guess you would be really hard to replace, given all your skills and everything," Chloe said, letting it slip she knew more about him than he wanted her to know.

"Skills?," Clark questioned, but Chloe didn't answer, she just avoided the question and went up to Lois, "Um, Lois, hey! Can I get a double cappuccino?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Lois replied and turned to the register. Dropping the money she was shocked, "Oh my God, we've just been robbed."

That caught Clark's attention. He turned his head and saw the same kid that robbed Lois take off out the back door. The kid ran to his yellow truck and took off and turned back to make sure nobody was following him. But when he turned his head forward, Clark was right in front of his truck, so he slammed on the brakes so he wouldn't run over him.

Clark walked over to the driver's side and started to pull him out of the truck. As a defensive move, he raised his hand up emitting the green light at Clark's forehead. He was thrown back to the fence. Clark saw every moment of his life flash before his eyes all the way back to when he was being put into his spaceship as a baby.

The next thing he knew he heard some girl calling out a name, "Clark? Clark?

He looked up at her confused. She knelt down, she seemed very concerned about him, whoever she was, "What happened?"

"Who's Clark?," Clark asked. Now Chloe was _extremely_ worried.

**TBC**

Well, if you guys haven't guessed... next is _Blank_ my way! ;) :D I hope you guys like how I dealt with the whole 'floating' thing. :P And I couldn't resist not putting our beloved Jimmy Olsen *hugs* and awesome Bruce Wayne in the story. 8-)

I'm not sure when I'm gonna post Chapter 6, but I'll be sure to let you know. :) Please Comment!! I love them all, and I need some inspiration to write another story, because as of right now... I've got nothing. :-\ :(

Thanks for all your support, everyone!!!!!!! 8-)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Okay everybody I think today's a good enough day to update. And just so you know, I think I've come up with an updating schedule. Now, prepare yourselves, I don't want to induce any heart attacks. ;) :P

Chapter 6 is below, and then I think I'll be updating Chapter 7 on 12-31-09... then afterward I'll be back up at school and my new semester will be starting. Since 3 out of the 5 days I have a _very_ busy schedule, the one day I think I'll be able to update will be... once a week on **Tuesdays**.

So that's how it'll go unless something comes up and I can find time to update sooner, but I doubt it...

Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter! 8-)

_Previously in **Home**..._

"Yeah, just a sec," Lois replied and turned to the register. Dropping the money she was shocked, "Oh my God, we've just been robbed."

That caught Clark's attention. He turned his head and saw the same kid that robbed Lois take off out the back door. The kid ran to his yellow truck and took off and turned back to make sure nobody was following him. But when he turned his head forward, Clark was right in front of his truck, so he slammed on the brakes so he wouldn't run over him.

Clark walked over to the driver's side and started to pull him out of the truck. As a defensive move, he raised his hand up emitting the green light at Clark's forehead. He was thrown back to the fence. Clark saw every moment of his life flash before his eyes all the way back to when he was being put into his spaceship as a baby.

The next thing he knew he heard some girl calling out a name, "Clark? Clark?

He looked up at her confused. She knelt down, she seemed very concerned about him, whoever she was, "What happened?"

"Who's Clark?," Clark asked. Now Chloe was **extremely** worried.

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 6**

"Come on, let me take you home," Chloe helped him up and led him to her car.

"How do I know I can trust you?," Clark asked, walking with her.

"If I was going to hurt you, don't you think I would by now?," Chloe replied. He didn't remember anything, but he was still all about safety.

"Good point," he replied and got in her red VW bug. After a very quiet drive to the Kent Farm they pulled up to the house. It was going to be very hard to explain to him that inside his house was himself and her cousin from the future, but he'd find out eventually.

Clark rolled down the window, taking in his surroundings. They both got out of the car and walked around it, heading for the house.

Chloe broke the awkward silence, "Must be kinda weird seeing the house you grew up in for the first time... Do you recognize anything? I mean t-the _house_? Or the _cows_? The tractor? Anything?"

"You sure this is where I live?," Clark asked, looking around.

"Yeah," Chloe assured him and looked back to the barn, "U-Um, you spend most of your time over there."

"In a barn?," Clark asked and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well normal was never really your style, Clark," Chloe teased. He gave her one of his confused puppy-dog looks, "That was my attempt at humor. Sometimes I crash and burn, sorry."

He turned around and headed up the stairs with Chloe following him. He raised his fist to knock on the door, but Chloe stopped him to remind him, "Clark, it's _your_ house."

"Right," Clark said and started pulling on the door handle. It wouldn't budge so he gave it one hard yank and he sent the door flying across the yard. He tried to explain what happened and stuttered, "I, It was, It w-was stuck."

"Actually I think it was _locked_," Chloe was amused and walked into the house followed by Clark. While Clark was looking at what he assumed to be a family picture. Chloe searched the house for his parents.

Kent heard her calling out his parents' names and stepped out his bedroom door, "Chloe? What's the matter?"

"Kent!," Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you're here."

"What's the matter?," Lane asked, coming up behind Kent.

"Clark's downstairs and he has amnesia," Chloe explained.

"Amnesia?," Kent asked.

"Did that not happen to you?," Chloe was confused. Before she could go on some panicky tangent, Kent interrupted her, "No it did, I just… well I just forgot."

"I'll put the twins down for a nap and we'll be right down," Lane assured her. Chloe nodded and headed downstairs to see Clark turn away from the refrigerator.

Then Lois came through the now vacant doorway, "What the hell happened to the _door_?"

"You know I tried to open it and then…," Clark started to explain, but Chloe cut him off covering for him, "Yeah! And then some freak wind came and just blew it right off." Clark looked at Chloe strangely, but just accepted it.

"Right," Lois wasn't buying it, but she wasn't going to harp on it.

"So, Lois, do you know where the Kents are?," Chloe asked. She knew everything would be fine with Lane and Kent coming down, but she wanted to make sure everything was alright with Clark's parents.

"They're in Metropolis for Mr. Kent's heart exam," Lois replied slowly and turned to Clark, "_Clark_, you know that."

"Well not so much," Chloe revealed, "He has amnesia and he's having a hard time…"

"Again?," Lois cut her off.

"What do you mean again?," Clark asked as Lois walked up to him.

She looked as if she was studying him and tilted her head grabbing his arm and giving him a friendly slug, "_Well_, at least this time you've got clothes on." Clark furrowed his brows. What the hell did she mean by that?

"So, what happened?," Lois wondered, referring to Clark's amnesia state.

"Well the last thing I remember, I woke up in the alley," Clark provided, "I was with uh…" He never asked what her name was.

"Chloe," Chloe replied and turned back to Lois, "I'm thinking he caught up to whoever was behind the robbery-in-plain-sight incident."

"And what, we have a thief with memory repo?," Lois asked while Chloe shrugged. She took out some jelly from the fridge and continued on, "I guess that could explain why in some _weird_ Smallvillian way, I zoned out eight coffee orders before I found the till was empty."

Chloe looked to Clark, she knew what she was about to say next would make no sense to him, but she had to let Lois know, "Lane and Kent are coming down to help."

"Alright," Lois nodded.

Clark looked like he wanted to ask who they were talking about, but Chloe cut him off before he could say anything, "I'm gonna go to _The Torch_ and see what I can find out about amnesia."

"Yeah, just leave Mr. Memory-Reboot to me, I'm getting to be a pro at this," Lois told her and gestured to Clark with a knife, "But you know what, you're going to have to put up with PB and J because _that's_ the extent of my culinary skills."

"Okay?," Chloe looked at Clark and started to walk out.

"Uhh, _please_ tell me I'm not related to her," Clark stopped her from leaving.

"No I am, you live with her," Chloe smiled back. He lived with her? Were they a couple?

"Clark," Lois warned him before throwing the peanut butter jar at him. He started to open it, but Chloe swiped it from him.

She opened it instead and slid it back to Lois, "You know what? I think I'll head over to _The Talon_ to see what clues I can find over there instead."

"Suit yourself, we'll be here," Lois smiled. Clark waved goodbye to Chloe and sat at the kitchen island watching Lois make their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Lois?," Clark started as Lois nodded for him to continue, "Who's Lane and Kent?" Lois sighed and put the knife down. How does one explain to a boy with amnesia that their future selves were currently upstairs?

"They're… well, they're us from the future," Lane explained carefully.

"The future?," Clark didn't believe it. What was it with the people of this town? First he finds out that he spends most of his time in a _barn_ and now he's being told that his future self and her future self were in the house with them.

"I know it sounds crazy, but who are you to argue, Mr. Amnesia?," Lane countered and cut their sandwiches into halves.

"Good point," Clark shrugged and accepted the sandwich. They began to eat when Clark swallowed what he was chewing and started again, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot," Lois replied.

"Are we a couple?," Clark furrowed his brows.

Lois coughed on her sandwich, practically spitting what was in her mouth all over Clark. She took a napkin and wiped her mouth off before asking, "I'm sorry?"

"Chloe said that we live together… so I was just wondering if we were a couple?," Clark repeated.

"_No_," Lois shook her head vehemently, "No, we're just good friends, Clark."

"Oh," Clark said and looked down. Was he… _disappointed_? Before Lois could ask him about that, Lane and Kent came down the stairs.

"Chloe told us what happened," Lane came down first.

"Wow," Clark widened his eyes. If it was possible, Lois' future self was even more radiant than the girl sitting across from him.

"Is there anything we can do to help?," Lane asked.

"You can try to explain the weirdness of this town to him," Lois tried, "That oughta take awhile."

Kent ran his eyes over his younger self. He didn't have any recollection of what happened in the original timeline and he was grateful to see that his younger self didn't look hurt from the thief's kryptonite exposure.

Lois looked at her cell phone, "I'd love to stay here and help, but Chloe just texted me… I'm gonna head over to _The Talon_ to help her investigate."

"We'll be fine here," Kent nodded her off. Lois smiled and left, leaving Clark with Kent and Lane.

"I'm sure you're very freaked out right now," Lane put an empathizing hand on his shoulder, "Just ask us anything and we'll try to explain it."

"How can you two be from the future?," Clark asked, "How did you get here?"

"Well, in answer to your first question, we just are," Lane replied, "And as for your second question, well we're not really sure, but we're pretty sure it was from two shooting stars."

"That's a little unreal," Clark shook his head.

"One thing you'll get used to in this town," Lane smiled. Clark smiled back at her and quickly shut his eyes, they were starting to burn.

"My eyes are burning!," Clark yelled. He turned his head, opening his eyes, and set the kitchen curtains on fire. Kent sped over to them and blew out the fire with his super-breath before it could spread, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what just happened! First I rip the door of its hinges and throw it across the yard and now this."

Lane and Kent shared a look. Kent gave her a nod and she said, "I'm gonna go back upstairs and leave you two to talk."

"How did I do that?," Clark looked scared. His older self sighed, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"I don't know how to tell you everything without freaking you out," Kent treaded carefully.

"After creating a fire with my eyes, I don't think there's anything else that could freak me out," Clark shook his head and let out an uneasy laugh.

"You," Kent started, he didn't know how to phrase it. He sighed and figured he should just come out with it, "You're a super-powered alien from another planet. You have a vast array of abilities."

"An alien?," Clark asked and looked down. He didn't know how to process that information, "What else can I do? And how do I control it?" Kent spent the rest of the day telling his younger self everything he needed to know, how to control it, and practiced some things.

Eventually Lane came back down to the kitchen with John and Lara in each arm, "How's everything going down here?"

"We're doing fine," Kent said and took John from her.

"I'm gonna go head into the barn, see if anything up there will refresh my memory," Clark stood up, "Thank you for telling me everything, Kent."

"Don't mention it," Kent nodded back. Clark walked out of the kitchen and headed up to his wooden fortress of solitude.

"You must've had an interesting conversation," Lane observed, sitting down.

Kent nodded, "Yeah."

"You okay?," Lane asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's just I just realized that when this happened in the original timeline, Chloe witnessed me using my powers and never called me on it until after the second meteor shower," Kent shook his head, sitting down next to his wife.

"Chloe can be a good friend when she wants to be," Lane nodded, "Makes me wonder why she did what she did with Davis."

"Let's not go into that please," Kent wanted to change the subject. That was one point in his life he never wanted to re-live. If Jimmy hadn't turned around when he did when Davis tried to kill him, Jimmy would've been dead. Instead they fought and Davis killed himself on the spikes.

"Chloe and I found a clue at _The Talon_," Lois said, walking in.

"Good," Kent smiled, glad there was a distraction from the whole Doomsday talk they almost started.

"Where's Clark?," Lois asked.

"He went up to the loft to think and process everything… and to see if anything up there could jog his memory," Lane replied. She remembered checking on Clark in the original timeline, and if they wanted things to stay mostly the same, they had to make sure certain events stayed on track.

Up in his loft, Clark started sifting through pictures of some brunette that he quickly tossed aside. She must've been one of his friends from school. He turned his attention to some cryptic drawings and tried to make sense of them from some of the things Kent told him. It was all too much information so he threw the papers down in frustration and laid a frustrated hand on his neck.

Lois came up the stairs and addressed him, "Looks like one more thing you don't remember…"

Clark turned his head to her as she finished coming up the stairs, "You usually hide all those emotions."

She grabbed a chair continuing on, "I came to ask if you were doing okay… but, looks like I got my answer." Bringing the chair closer to him, she sat down in it.

"My life is a complete void, how would you feel?," Clark answered.

"Oh, pity party, these are fun," Lois replied sarcastically, swinging her legs with her words.

"Kent told me a lot and well it made me realize that there's a lot of people that I can't trust," Clark replied and phrased it carefully. He was told that his Lois didn't know about him like Lane.

"And you can't tell who they are," Lois empathized with him. She had to bring him out of this brood mode, "Look, you may not remember all the players on the board, but you can still play the game."

"Can you tell me how I'm supposed to do that?," Clark wondered.

"Trust your gut," Lois told him, "Like what's it say about me?"

"That we fight a lot, but underneath it all we like each other?," Clark smirked.

"You're on the right track," Lois smiled, "Keep it up, Smallville." She got up and went down the stairs back to the house to get ready for bed. He took one more glance at all the pictures and drawings, and got up figuring he could leave it for another day.

It was the next day and Clark entered Smallville High to see if he could find Lois or Chloe. Lane and Kent told him they would be there so he went looking for them. When he turned the corner, he saw the girl from the pictures in his loft putting on her jacket at her locker. Curious, he walked up to her.

She closed her locker and looked up, seeing Clark, "Hi, Clark."

"Hi," Clark replied.

"I heard about what happened to you. I," Lana started and berated herself, "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I suppose you don't even know who I am… I'm Lana."

"Nice to meet you, Lana," Clark smiled, "I just came over here because I found some pictures of you and I saw you over here so I figured I should find out who you are."

"And now you know," Lana nodded, "I hope you'll get your memory back soon."

"You and me both," Clark smiled.

Lois and Chloe were walking down the hallway when they saw Clark. Lois looked confused, "How did he get _here_?"

Thinking Lana and Clark's conversation was going differently, Chloe made a comment, "Looks like the heart remembers more than the brain." Lana bid her goodbye to Clark and walked away.

Walking backwards, she told Chloe, "Come on, cuz. Don't give one more second thought to those vacant baby blues." The inflection in her voice seemed like she was telling herself that more than Chloe.

"Hey! Uh, good news, uh we traced that day pass Lois and I found to Grand View Motor Cross Park," Chloe told him with a little pep in her voice, "Belongs to a guy named Kevin Grady."

"He lives in Smallville so we thought we'd go check out the address," Lois added, "Coming?" Clark followed Lois and Chloe out of the school.

When they got to the house they were greeted by Kevin's father. Chloe noticed a pass to the Summerholt Institute and commented on it. Mr. Grady passed it under the rug and told them about the accident between him and his sons at Oughtry Clearing; and how he lost his other son Dylan. He made it apparent that Kevin accidentally killed his brother when loading his gun and how by going to Summerholt, he might get help to erase those memories. Bidding them goodbye, he closed the door, leaving Lois, Chloe, and Clark on the porch.

Chloe and Clark gave Lois a look and she replied, "Look, it _tugs_ at the heartstrings, but I'm not sure I totally buy it. I'm gonna go have a look around."

After Lois had a look around, Lois and Clark went back to the Kent Farm and Chloe went to Lex to see if he still had his contact at the Summerholt Institute. She got the information she needed and went back to the Kent Farm to join Lois and Clark.

"I got it," Chloe smiled triumphantly, walking into the kitchen.

"What do you have?," Lois asked.

"A way to get into Summerholt," Chloe replied, "But I need to head over to _The Torch_ to finish things up for the next issue."

"Well, I can head over there instead while you go back to school," Lois offered.

"Uh, okay… thanks, Lois," Chloe replied. Lois just shrugged it off and went out the door to see what she could dig up at Summerholt.

"You gonna come with me to school, Clark?," Chloe gestured out the door with her thumb.

"I actually wanted to ask Lane and Kent something first, but I can meet you there," Clark replied. Chloe just nodded and headed out as Clark went upstairs.

Lois snuck into Summerholt, narrowly being caught by two nurses. She headed into an office and sat down at the computer looking for information on Kevin Grady. Grabbing a disk, she popped it into the computer and started transferring the files. She typed in Chloe's e-mail address and sent the files to it.

She took out her cell, dialing Chloe and she answered, "Hello?"

"Chloe," Lois started.

"Hey, Lois, you there?," Chloe started.

"Yeah, incoming, check your e-mail," Lois told her.

"Got it," Chloe assured her and they both hung up. She exited out of all the windows and just as she was about ready to stand up, a man covered her mouth and grabbed her.

Meanwhile, Clark raced over to _The Torch_ after Lane and Kent told him to. After all, they had already gone through this and knew best.

Walking into the room, he started, "Chloe?! I…"

"Clark, you gotta look at this," Chloe beckoned him over to the computer, "Lois called and told me to download some files she e-mailed from Summerholt." She double-clicked on the video and it started to play.

_"Y-You don't have to do this," Kevin Grady's recorded voice appeared on the screen. He was strapped down to a table and extremely scared, "I-I won't tell anyone, I promise. I-I won't tell em what happened. I know it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to."_

"Kevin didn't kill his brother," Clark observed.

_"No, no," Kevin pleaded._

"Whoever erased Kevin's memories, must've planted a few new ones," Chloe said.

"How could someone do that?," Clark started pacing, "Let Kevin walk around, thinking he killed his own brother."

"Someone who obviously can't live with themselves," Chloe answered.

"I need to find Kevin," Clark knew what he had to do.

"And where you gonna find him?," Chloe asked, sarcastically.

"Where his brother died seems like a pretty good place to start," Clark said.

Chloe looked down and said, "Wait a minute, didn't his dad say that the accident happened at…"

Clark super-sped away but she was still talking, "Oughtry Clearing… Clark? Go get em, Speedy."

**TBC**

In case you didn't see, in the Author's Note before the update I stated what my updating schedule will be. I hope it'll be alright. :)

Oh, and I'm brainstorming ideas for new stories... I have one silly idea, but I'm not too confident with it, and the other is from a poster **RPK** sent me. 8-)

Please Comment you guys!!! I love them so much! *hug*

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Happy New Year - 2010 everybody! I thought updating today would be a nice end-of-the-year gift to you all. ;) To those of you in 2010, already I hope you had a great new year's eve. :D

Okay everyone... enjoy Chapter 7! 8-)

_Previously in **Home**..._

_"Whoever erased Kevin's memories, must've planted a few new ones," Chloe said._

"How could someone do that?," Clark started pacing, "Let Kevin walk around, thinking he killed his own brother."

"Someone who obviously can't live with themselves," Chloe answered.

"I need to find Kevin," Clark knew what he had to do.

"And where you gonna find him?," Chloe asked, sarcastically.

"Where his brother died seems like a pretty good place to start," Clark said.

Chloe looked down and said, "Wait a minute, didn't his dad say that the accident happened at…"

Clark super-sped away but she was still talking, "Oughtry Clearing… Clark? Go get em, Speedy."

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 7**

Kevin was walking through the woods, trying to make sense of his memories of the accident – or at least the memories he was told were his.

"Kevin," Clark started, coming up behind him. Kevin immediately raised his hand, but Clark stopped him, "No, it's okay. Listen, I came here to talk to you about Summerholt."

"You're the guy from _The Talon_," Kevin was confused, "How do you remember me?"

"I don't," Clark told him, "Whatever you did to me erased all my memories."

"All of them?," Kevin never wanted to do that to anyone, "Everyone else, it just wiped out the last few minutes."

"I guess I'm not like everyone else," Clark retorted, "Look, Kevin, I know it's gonna be hard, but I need to talk to you about the accident. Is this where it happened?"

Kevin started to tell him what he remembered, but Clark told him that he needed to see his _real_ memories. After a couple of tries, Kevin finally figured out that he didn't kill his brother Dylan, it was his father. He was on his knees, tears starting to form in his eyes. Clark was being so nice to him, even after everything he did. For that, he was eternally grateful and he knew that he owed him one. They formulated a plan to go to Summerholt.

"Look," Chloe started, "This guy's kid robbed my cousin then plucked the last forget-me-not petal from my friend's brain. You _will_ let me back there and you can do it _with_ or without handcuffs."

"Like I said if you would sign in, I'll let someone know that you're here," the secretary replied.

"What _part_ of this isn't getting through to you?," Chloe was getting frustrated, "The last time I spoke to my cousin she was _here_ and I'm sure the _psycho_ is holding her back there somewhere." The secretary held her professional pose, just looking up at her.

"Ms. Sullivan," Sheriff Adams started, making her presence known. She turned to the secretary, "Maybe they pay you enough to be rude, but I doubt they pay you enough to do time in the county jail." Chloe gave the secretary a smug look.

On the other side of the Institute, Clark broke the door open and Kevin turned to him, "Wait, wasn't it locked?"

"I think it was broken," Clark lied. Kevin just accepted it and they climbed inside. As they continued Clark stopped and started to stumble forward from a sudden pain. He told Kevin to go on and soon fell to the floor from the radiation of the green kryptonite in jars.

"I wish I could erase your memories from just the last three days, but I'm afraid I can't take that chance," Mr. Grady said, coming up to Lois strapped down to a table and hooked up to some device around her head, "I'm gonna have to go back much further than that."

"Mr. Grady, please don't do that," Lois pleaded. She didn't want to forget about her dance with Clark, their conversations before going to sleep, and most importantly, the fact that they had children together in the future.

"Think of it as a gift," he continued on his insane rant, walking up to the main control console, "Do you realize how many experiences in life would be so much less painful… if we didn't have the memories to haunt us?"

Lois gulped, she was truly afraid of losing all her memories, as would anybody else if they were in her situation.

He started the machine up, but luckily Kevin came busting through the door, yelling at his dad, "Dad! Were you just gonna lie to me my whole life, huh?!" He grabbed him by his lapels and seethed, "To make me think I killed my own brother."

"Kevin calm down! You're obviously having a psychological reaction to your treatment!," Dr. Grady rationalized. He pushed Kevin off of him and finished, "No one regrets what happened more than I do."

In an attempt to fight, Kevin charged at his father, but he was thrown against a tray of instruments and got knocked out. Dr. Grady went back to his business with Lois, starting the machine up again.

Meanwhile, Clark was still writhing on the floor in pain from the kryptonite. Spotting a rope, he edged himself over to it, releasing a crane and knocked the cart with the kryptonite over. He quickly recovered and got up, then hurried to the lab to save Lois.

The machine was beeping with life, the process was starting. Lois' heartbeat was racing and she arched her back and groaned from the pain.

A green light formed on the ceiling, but Clark raced in and put his face above hers yelling, "LOIS!" That light was the cure to his kryptonite-induced amnesia. It reflected off his head and hit the two massive poles on either side of him. Images of his life that he saw before, came flooding back to him up to the point where he was now – looking into Lois' eyes.

The shock threw Dr. Grady backwards as the two poles started to fall on top of Clark and Lois. He stood up and caught both of them, just as Chloe and Sheriff Adams walked in. On the other side of the lab, Kevin started to get up from the floor.

"Dear God in heaven," Sheriff Adams was astounded. Chloe simply was in shock, it was one thing to know about his super-strength, but it was another to actually witness it. Clark pushed the poles away from him and they fell the other way.

Looking up at Clark, Lois' eyes were wide, "Wow… guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore."

"Chloe, Sheriff," Clark started uneasily. He didn't know what to say, his secret was just revealed after years and years of hiding his secret.

Kevin knew that now was the time to repay Clark for all that he did for him. He raised his hand, emitting the green light from his fingertips, aimed at Chloe and the Sheriff and then at Lois. Lois shook her head in confusion. What just happened? Clark looked at Kevin as he nodded at him with a small smile.

"Clark, what are you doing? Are you just gonna _stand_ there all day or are you gonna untie me?," Lois interrupted his confused stare at Kevin. He furrowed his brows, looking down. Why wasn't she asking why she just saw him catch three ton poles? Instead he jumped in to untie her with Chloe helping, but he kept looking back at where Kevin was, confused.

"You said, how'd you come across the tapes, Ms. Lane?," Sheriff Adams, asked and took notes for records as Dr. Grady was being taken away in handcuffs by the police.

After he was done talking to a police officer, Clark turned around and spotted Kevin coming out of a room and started walking down the hallway.

"Hey!," Clark followed him. Kevin turned around.

"You're that kid from the alley," Clark continued and Kevin nodded, "I tried to pull you out of your car, and that's the last thing I remember before what just happened in the lab."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that again, Clark. That was kinda my fault," Kevin apologized.

"Well, I don't know what you did back there or why. I get the feeling I owe you one," Clark said.

"I like to see it as more of a 'now we're even' situation," Kevin replied.

"Something tells me, I shouldn't stop you from leaving," Clark understood.

"It's better if people don't ask too many questions about me," Kevin said. He smiled, "Thanks for the chance at a clean slate, Clark." They shook hands and Kevin left. Clark watched him walk away then turned around to go back to Lois and Chloe.

Clark, Lois, and Chloe all headed back to the Kent Farm after their eventful adventure at Summerholt and joined Jonathan, Martha, Lane, and Kent in the kitchen.

"We just heard about what happened to you, sweetheart," Martha got up and put her hand on Clark's cheek, worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now, Mom. I've got my memories back," Clark assured her.

"Well, what happened?," Jonathan wondered. Lane and Kent just told them about Clark's memory loss, figuring it'd be better if they didn't interfere too much. So they decided to leave the explanation to their younger counterparts and Chloe.

"There was a kid with a meteor ability to take away people's memories," Lois explained, "He swiped two minutes of my memory, but he took all of Clark's."

"I don't think it was on purpose though," Clark defended him. He wasn't a bad kid, he had done Clark a big favor by making everyone forget him performing the miraculous stunt of catching three ton poles.

"Well all that matters is that you're alright now," Martha smiled. She took a deep sigh and shook her head, ready to change the subject, "Chloe, are you going to stay for a late dinner?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Kent. But I promised my dad we'd have a family dinner tonight," Chloe shrugged, "I'll take a rain check though."

"Okay, drive safely," Martha nodded. Chloe bid everyone goodbye and left the house.

"So, what's for dinner?," Lois asked, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"Under the circumstances, I was thinking of just ordering a pizza," Martha replied.

"That works for me," Lois smiled.

"We'll leave you guys alone and order the pizza," Jonathan got up with Martha. Lois, Clark, Lane, Kent, and the twins were left in the room together.

"So is everything on the forward track as it was in your timeline?," Lois broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kent shrugged, "I don't really think there have been any inconsistencies."

"Well, that's good," Clark nodded.

"Are you going to tell us what the cosmic event will be that will send you back to the future?," Lois asked.

"Nope," Lane replied. It was an odd feeling, being smug to yourself, but over the past month, they got used to it.

"Can you at least tell us if it's life-threatening?," Clark prodded. Lane and Kent shared a look when Kent widened his eyes in realization of something.

"Could you excuse us for a minute? And watch John and Lara please?," Kent got up and gestured to their babies in the bassinets next to the table.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Clark replied, confused. Kent pulled Lane's arm, dragging her into the living room.

"Wanna eavesdrop?," Lois asked.

Lois and Clark both smiled and got up, but Clark put a hand on Lois' shoulder, "You stay and watch the twins. I'll fill you in later."

"You better," Lois folded her arms after a reluctant pause. She figured it was more important to watch the babies than eavesdrop on their future selves.

Clark peeked around the corner and turned his head to activate his super-hearing and listened on Kent and Lane who had just started talking.

"What was the he-man move all about?," Lane asked, folding her arms in her natural defensive stance.

"It was what Clark said about a life-death situation," Kent started.

"We both know what that event is, Clark," Lane said, "Where are you going with this?"

"I never really told you this, but after what happened, because I defied Jor-El… I lost all my powers," Kent started. Clark widened his eyes.

"You told me that, Clark. I don't understand," Lane shook her head.

"What I didn't tell you was that when I got them back after dying… Jor-El told me that a life force had to be traded for mine," Kent looked down. Clark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Someone died because of him? Who? Could it be prevented? Was this what Kent was talking about?

It took Lane a second, but she finally caught on to his meaning, "You mean…?"

"Yeah," Kent nodded, "And I know we said that we couldn't change anything, but if there's a _chance_ that I can save him, I'm gonna take it."

"I understand, Clark," Lane nodded, "I'd do the same thing."

Clark was still listening with a hundred thoughts running through his head, _"**Him**? They couldn't be talking about my dad are they? Kent did seem shocked to hear his voice when we first saw him… could that mean that… no." Clark shook his head and closed his eyes, "I gotta make sure my dad stays alive."_

"How are you going to make sure that your younger self doesn't defy Jor-El?," Lane wondered.

"I'll tell him," Kent said. Lane looked like she was about to protest, but Kent clarified, "I won't tell him about it being my dad, I'll just tell him to make sure he doesn't defy Jor-El and to strike some sort of deal with him about the training."

Clark continued to listen intently, _"Don't defy Jor-El? What? Training? This is getting confusing."_

"Maybe we should go back in the kitchen before they think something happened to us," Lane suggested. Kent simply nodded. Clark quickly headed back into the kitchen.

"So? Anything interesting?," Lois asked when he sat back down, next to her.

"Not really," Clark lied. No use in getting Lois worried about his dad.

Kent and Lane walked back in and Lois greeted them, "So what's the verdict? Can you tell us?"

"Just be prepared for a big event," Lane said.

"Fair enough," Lois shrugged.

"Pizza's here," Jonathan came in with the pizza. Everyone widened their eyes, they must've been talking longer than they thought. Dinner went by peacefully except for one interruption of Lara's dirty diaper. Lane took care of it in no time. Time flew by, and everyone was in their respective places for bedtime.

"So what did they really say, Clark?," Lois asked, her hands stuffed under the pillow on the couch, mirroring their first night together of sleeping in the living room.

"Nothing really to report," Clark shrugged.

"You wouldn't have been standing there as long as you were if there was nothing to report," Lois retorted.

She had him there. He sighed and answered, "They were talking about my dad."

"Mr. Kent? What about him? Does something happen?," Lois started to get worried. He was like a second father to her, and if she was being truthful to herself, he was more of a father to her than the General.

"It's not from the cosmic event," Clark started, "It's later, at least I _think_ it's later. But it sounds like I can do something to prevent it… and if that's the case, that's what I'm gonna do."

"If it's preventable, Clark, then I agree," Lois sighed, now lying on her side. Closing her eyes, she desperately needed to change the subject from a possible death, "Do you still find it strange that we have twins together in the future?"

"Where'd that come from?," Clark half-laughed.

"I just wanted to change the subject, and my mind keeps drifting back to John and Lara," Lois replied.

"Honestly…," Clark started and took a long pause, he didn't want to scare Lois away, "I don't think it's that much of a stretch anymore."

"Really?," Lois almost squeaked. She knew that something was brewing between them. Sometimes in the morning, she'd lay her hand on Clark's chest to see if he'd move it, and he never did. From that simple touch, she'd always feel some sort of spark.

"Yeah," Clark turned his head and gave her a small smile. She returned one back and bid him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Lois," Clark smiled. Lois opened her eyes back up and looked contemplative, biting her lower lip. Making a decision, she put her hand on his chest, smiling down at him. Clark opened his eyes and placed his palm on top of her hand with a small smile of his own. At peace, they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep with smiles adorned on their faces.

Upstairs, Lane and Kent were still awake. Kent was pacing and it was making Lane a little nervous, "Smallville, can you please stop the pacing? You're going to dig a hole in the floor."

"Sorry," Kent stopped and climbed into the bed, "I'm just nervous about the second meteor-shower, not to mention I don't know how to tell my younger self to not defy Jor-El. I know what I thought about him at this age."

"Will you even have enough time to tell him?," Lane asked, "If my memory's right, things were _really_ hectic that day."

Kent sighed, "I hadn't thought about that. I also don't know if we'll just appear in the future when the meteor shower starts or if we'll go back after it's almost over."

"Do you think we'll have to be in our car?," Lane asked.

Kent shrugged, "Don't know… it's not like we got a manual on how to go back to the future with cosmic events."

"I think my sarcastic side has rubbed off on you, Mr. Kent," Lane playfully smiled.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Mrs. Kent," Kent grinned back. His expression turned more serious, "I just want to make sure that if I can stop Dad from having to sacrifice his life for mine, that it can be done. If I can stop me from losing my powers, that would ensure it, but I just know that with my younger self's Lana blinders on at that moment…"

"I'm gonna say this again and after that, I'll just give you a look," Lane started, "_Stop_ being so pessimistic. I know that we've tried to the best of our ability to not change anything while staying in the past, but I think that just by us being here, we've done so at least somewhat. Have faith in yourself."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I need those once and awhile," Kent smiled and snuggled up to Lane.

"No problem, it keeps me on my toes," Lane nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I can think of a better place for you to be," Kent grinned, cockily and claimed her mouth with his.

**TBC**

See, I didn't end with a cliffhanger this time. ;) LOL I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Since I'm going back to school (the winter semester) this upcoming week, the only time that I will have time to update will be on Tuesdays. So you can expect updates on Tuesdays. :D

And guess what? I've decided to start a new story. Jovi (RPK) sent it to me and as per my request, she changed some stuff around, and the final result is spectacular!

It's called **_Cause & Effect_** - Click here to see it. If the link doesn't work, you can see the pic in my Profile page. :D

Please Comment on Chapter 7 everybody! It'll fuel me to keep writing the new one. ;) Plus, I love hearing what you guys think!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Alright everybody, it's Tuesday and that's update time. :D I'm back in school (college) and I've got 17 credits this semester, so I'm gonna be busy. ;) I'm setting aside Tuesdays for updating because I know I'm gonna have plenty of homework and today I only have one class, and I'm done with it.

So, without further adieu, I give you Chapter 8 to _Home_...

_Previously in **Home**..._

"I think my sarcastic side has rubbed off on you, Mr. Kent," Lane playfully smiled.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Mrs. Kent," Kent grinned back. His expression turned more serious, "I just want to make sure that if I can stop Dad from having to sacrifice his life for mine, that it can be done. If I can stop me from losing my powers, that would ensure it, but I just know that with my younger self's Lana blinders on at that moment…"

"I'm gonna say this again and after that, I'll just give you a look," Lane started, "**Stop** being so pessimistic. I know that we've tried to the best of our ability to not change anything while staying in the past, but I think that just by us being here, we've done so at least somewhat. Have faith in yourself."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I need those once and awhile," Kent smiled and snuggled up to Lane.

"No problem, it keeps me on my toes," Lane nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I can think of a better place for you to be," Kent grinned, cockily and claimed her mouth with his.

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 8**

**_May 11, 2012_**

_Watchtower_

"You know, they're in the past and yet I don't remember a future Lois and Clark visit," Chloe said, "Why do you think that is?"

"No idea," Jimmy shrugged.

"It's been two more weeks," Chloe flopped on the couch shaking her head, "When are they coming back?"

"Have faith, Chloe… They'll be back," Oliver sat down next to her feet on the couch.

"Well, let's hope that they come back by next week," Bruce stated.

"Why?," Jimmy asked, coming up behind him.

"According to my satellites, there's a gigantic meteor on course with Earth. From my scans, it looks to have kryptonite in it, and it'll arrive next week to the day if we don't do anything," Bruce replied.

"Oh God," Kara breathed.

Chloe sat up as if an epiphany had struck her, "Bruce! What's next week's date?"

"It'll be May eighteenth," Bruce furrowed his brows, "Why? Is that date of some importance?"

"It's the day that we graduated from Smallville High," Chloe started.

"That's wonderful and all, but…," Oliver rolled his eyes, but Chloe cut him off, "It was _also_ the day of the second meteor shower."

"That's the year that CK and Lois are in," Jimmy realized where she was going with her line of thought.

"Maybe it wasn't an accident that Lois and Clark ended up in the past and at that point in time," Chloe theorized.

"And this meteor that's hurtling toward Earth in _this_ time is going to bring them back?," Bruce didn't sound too convinced.

"Could be," J'onn came into the conversation, "After all, we don't know how they were sent back. Perhaps Jor-El is behind it somehow or perhaps it was just a twist of fate."

"Well, let's hope we get Lois and the Big Blue back before they don't have a home to come back to," Bart said.

"Amen," Ollie sighed.

**_May 18, 2005_**

_Kent Farm – Living room_

_In a rare twist of events, Lois decided that since Lane and Kent were still in their time, the least she could do is to let Clark have the couch once and awhile. So they decided to alternate nights. This night, it was Clark's turn to sleep on the couch._

The clock was ticking, the lights were flickering on and off, the TV turned on with static on the screen. Clark sat up and looked all around. The fireplace spontaneously combusted in flames, the cuckoo clock was going crazy. He turned around and the radio had turned itself on, moving through the stations back and forth, broadcasting whatever was on each. Clark was really starting to get scared now. Shelby was crying and pawing at the kitchen door on his hind legs.

Clark got up and still a little freaked out, he opened the door for Shelby. He was greeted with a bright light, brighter than anything he had ever seen before. Shelby started barking up at the sky. Clark looked down at him. It looked like the Northern Lights, colors were flying around in the pitch black sky. Some colors started coming together and Shelby ran inside, whining. Red, yellow, and blue combined in the night sky creating some sort of explosion.

"Clark! It's okay, it's just a bad dream," Martha ran into the living room. Lois was already standing next to him, having come back from using the bathroom. She was concerned after hearing him yelling.

"You scared the daylights out of us, yelling like that," Jonathan came up behind him.

"What?," Clark was confused, now sitting up.

"You kept yelling, 'It's coming' over and over," Martha explained while holding a whining Shelby. Clark looked even more confused and at the same time, a bit scared.

In the recesses of outer space, a gigantic mass of Krypton floating through space exploded and was now on its way towards Earth.

Everyone moved into the kitchen to relax before going back to bed. Clark knew something was wrong. Maybe it was what Kent and Lane were talking about those three weeks ago, "I can't help but feel this is some kind of warning."

"Clark," Martha chided him, "It was nothing but a bad dream."

"You used to have nightmares all the time when you were little, remember?," Jonathan told him.

"This time's different," Clark told them, "It felt so real. And if it is a warning, I need to do something."

"What you need to do, is you need to get some shut-eye so that you're not half asleep tomorrow when they hand you that diploma," Jonathan replied.

"Your dad's right. Don't let a nightmare spoil your High School Graduation," Martha agreed.

"Your parents are right, Clark. It was just a nightmare. You know, if it makes you feel any better, I have them _all_ the time," Lois said. Clark looked up. He was so intent on what happened in his dream, he had forgotten that Lois was in the room with him.

"Yeah?," Clark asked, making conversation.

"I had this one last week, _really_ scary… this uh guy wearing a red cape," Lois shook her head at the image and grabbed some milk out of the fridge.

"Wow, that sounds horrible, Lois," Clark replied, sarcastically and took a sip from his mug.

"Yeah," Lois sighed. Kent and Lane came down the stairs with their twins in their arms to see what was going on.

"Morning guys," Lois said, sarcastically when she saw them come down the stairs.

"Did I wake you guys up?," Clark asked.

"Just when the twins start to sleep through the whole night," Lane shook her head. It was just their luck.

"Sorry," Clark apologized.

"Don't apologize, Clark… we've got two month old twins on our hands. The last time we had a good night's sleep was three months ago," Lane winked at him, standing next to him.

"What was this warning nightmare about anyway, Smallville?," Lois asked.

"I think it may be that celestial event that will get Lane and Kent home, but I don't know," Clark shrugged.

"And you said you needed to do something if it was some kind of warning?," Lois asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about the thing we were talking about a couple weeks ago," Clark answered which made Lois nod in understanding.

"What were you two talking about?," Kent asked.

"Nothing important," Lois shrugged it off, "Anyway, I'm gonna go back to bed… or rather, the sleeping bag."

"If you want, Lois, you can take the couch. I think I'll stay up," Clark offered.

"No, I'll stay on the floor in the sleeping bag. You need to go back to sleep, Smallville. This is a once in a lifetime moment, don't get used to this nice treatment, Clark," Lois winked and smiled, heading back into the living room.

"Lois is probably right… Maybe I will go back to bed," Clark sighed and followed Lois.

Jonathan turned to Kent, "Is there really something coming?"

Kent sighed, "I wish I could say something, but I don't want to jeopardize anything."

"Clark, just _tell_ them already…," Lane rolled her eyes, "If anything has been obvious over these past two months, it's that we haven't really been _not_ changing anything."

"Alright," Kent conceded and handed Lara off to Lane. She gave him a nod and went back upstairs. He turned to his parents and sighed, "Another meteor shower is headed for Smallville."

"Oh my God," Martha gasped, "Not again."

"I know," Kent looked down, "Now, I'm not sure if Lane and I will instantaneously be transported back or if we'll go back after the meteor shower is over."

"Well what are we going to do?," Martha asked.

"You can't do anything until the entire town finds out about it. There'll be an announcement at my Graduation," Kent told them, "And there are actually a few things I think would be better if I could change them, but I don't know if I should."

"I don't know what to tell you, son," Jonathan replied, truthfully, "You know better than us. You've lived through this already… just do what feels right."

"Thanks, Dad," Kent smiled. One thing he knew for sure, he was going to make sure that if he could, he would convince Clark to not defy Jor-El and save Jonathan, "'Night."

"'Night," Jonathan smiled, patting Kent on the back.

~*~

Everyone headed back to bed and before anyone knew it, it was time to get ready for Clark's Graduation. Clark decided to get ready in his loft and found himself struggling with tying his tie.

"I realize hand-eye coordination isn't one of your strong suits," Lois remarked and snatched his tie from around his neck, a sarcastic glint in her voice, "_Here_, let me help you with that."

"Lois, I'm not sure what I'd do without you," Clark replied with a small smirk.

"Oh come on, Clark. Your future's laid out right in front of you," Lois started tying his tie around her neck. She turned back to him with a smug smile, "Literally."

"You know, over the past two months we've found out that we will have twins together, but we never found out what we actually do as a career," Clark observed while stuffing his shirt into his pants.

"Hmm, yeah… I guess I never thought about that," Lois replied, finishing tying the tie around her neck. She took it off from around her neck, put it around Clark's after turning him to the mirror, and tightened it around his, "_but_, it is kinda nice to have _some_ mystery left for the future."

"I wonder what we do," Clark walked over to the couch in his loft, where Lois promptly took a seat. He fixed the tie around his neck.

"We? How do you know we work together?," Lois asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clark shrugged, "I don't know."

"So we're a 'we' now?," Lois kept teasing him.

"Can we change the subject please?," Clark pleaded. He finished adjusting his tie and gave her a small smile.

She smiled up at him and said, "You know what? You actually look handsome for a change."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," he grinned. Lois nodded and stood up, further fixing his tie. No words were being exchanged, they were only communicating through their eyes intimately.

She let out a nervous cough, she needed to say something to make things 'normal' between them again, "There's something I want you to know."

Clark raised his eyebrows, anticipating whatever it was she wanted to say. Were they going to start a relationship together? He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about it for the past month or so.

"When I'm sitting in the audience today at your Graduation and you stand up on that stage in front of all those people," Lois continued, "I'm gonna be looking up at you and thinking one thing."

"What's that?," Clark wondered.

"Please God, don't let him trip," Lois smirked and gave him a friendly punch. She wanted to start something with him too, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Maybe it was too soon anyway. She knew one day they would get together, and she'd rather have that day be left a surprise.

"Can I interrupt?," Kent came up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure… I was just on my way out anyway," Lois replied. She gave Clark a small wave, "See ya." She nodded an acknowledgment at Kent, then trotted down the stairs.

"What's up?," Clark asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Kent sat down. Clark took a seat next to him and nodded for him to continue, "Lane and I both decided that when it came to this, it'd be better if we changed it."

"Changed what?," Clark asked, feigning ignorance.

"This isn't going to make a lot of sense," Kent started. He rehearsed this in his head multiple times before coming up the stairs, "Something's going to happen at your Graduation… and it will lead you to have to talk with Jor-El."

"Jor-El? Why would I have to go to him?," Clark knew when he heard Lane and Kent talking about the cosmic event that he'd have to deal with Jor-El, but he didn't think it would have anything to do with his Graduation.

"I can't really explain that, Clark," Kent sighed, "Eventually, after what's going to happen is over, there will be a situation where Jor-El asks you to return to him before sunset… you need to _make sure_ that you do."

"Return where? And why before sunset?," Clark was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Just _trust_ me. When the situation comes along, you'll know what I meant. When you do return before sunset… _please_," Kent started with tears starting to well up in his eyes. His voice began to crack, "_Please_ make a deal with him about what he wants from you."

"Kent? Are you okay?," Clark asked when he saw the tears.

"I'm fine. Do you promise me you'll try to do what I asked?," Kent asked. He knew that Clark might not remember to do what he asked with all the craziness that would ensue that day, especially when it came to Lana, but at least he tried.

Clark nodded. He knew what was at stake, his father's life – even if he didn't know why, "Yeah… I promise."

"Good," Kent smiled and stood up, "Now go on to your graduation."

"You coming?," Clark joked.

"Very funny," Kent laughed and pushed him towards the loft stairs. Lane, Kent, and the twins stayed at the farmhouse while everyone else went to the school for Graduation.

"So, how'd the chat with your younger self go?," Lane asked, as she began packing John and Lara's things. Their truck had been hidden in the barn during the duration of their stay. They kept it there for when they had to go back.

"Fine," Kent sighed, "I just hope it accomplished something."

"Even if it didn't, Smallville," Lane put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not like you didn't try."

"Yeah," Kent nodded.

"Now, help me pack our stuff so we can go put it in our truck," Lane smacked their suitcase into his chest.

~*~

"I hope Lane and Kent will get back to their own time alright," Martha sighed in her seat. She was sitting next to Jonathan and Lois was next to him.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Jonathan assured her, "They seemed pretty sure that they would be going back today."

"The event is today?," Lois turned to him. At Jonathan's guilty look, Lois' suspicions arose, "Do you two know something?"

Jonathan shared a look with Martha and turned to Lois, "Kent told us this morning… but don't worry, everything will be alright." Lois just blindly nodded, what Clark said about something possibly happening to Mr. Kent echoing in her mind.

"How are things going with Lane and Kent?," Chloe asked, marching next to Clark in line to receive their diplomas.

"Something tells me they'll be heading home today," Clark replied.

"Really?," Chloe asked. Clark just nodded, but before she could ask anything more, they separated into different lines.

"Hannah Jacobs… Michelle Jewel," the man announcing names said, as the man behind him handed off the diploma to Clark's classmates.

Martha smiled when she spotted Clark, "Oh, there's Clark." Jonathan got the video camera ready and aimed it at Clark.

The announcer continued with a smile, "Clark Kent!"

Martha, Lois, and Jonathan immediately shot out of their seats, cheering for him, "Yeah Clark!" Lois even let out a whistle for him. Clark took his diploma and shook the other man's hand. He raised the diploma in a wave and headed off to the other side of the stage.

"Lana Lang," the announcer continued. When she didn't show up, he repeated himself, "Lana Lang." Clark looked around worriedly. Where was Lana? Suddenly sirens started wailing, interrupting the ceremony.

Army trucks appeared as a soldier grabbed everyone's attention through a megaphone. He told everyone to remain calm and that they all had to evacuate the town in a fifty mile radius, "In approximately three hours, a meteor shower is going to hit Smallville."

Martha and Jonathan shared another look. It was happening. Lois looked to the elder Kents, "So that's the event." They simply nodded in response.

Clark widened his eyes, this was the celestial event – another meteor shower. He took off his cap and his robe, coming down off the stage. Chloe joined him, with an enthusiastic step, "Hey Clark! Can you believe it? Twice in sixteen years… This is _not_ just a coincidence, it must be the cosmic event future you and Lois were talking about."

"Yeah, I got that, Chloe," Clark replied, sarcastically and hurried off to the parking lot. Lois came up behind them before Chloe could say anything more. Clark turned to Lois and looked between her and Chloe, "You two have to leave town, get to safety."

"What about you?," Lois was starting to get worried, her eyes dancing with emotion.

"I'll be fine," Clark assured her.

"Okay, but let me give you a piece of advice, Smallville. If there's one thing that the General has taught me, he's taught me that-that you cannot panic in times of crisis. Do you hear me?! Okay, whatever happens, you have to stay calm," Lois started rambling.

"Lois," Clark tried to interrupt.

"You _cannot_ panic because if you lose your cool…," Lois continued to ramble, but Clark stopped her as he opened up Chloe's passenger side door for her, "_Lois_."

"What?," she breathed.

"You're panicking," Clark told her.

"Fine," Lois said and shut up. Chloe and Lois got in the car as Clark closed the door for Lois. Before Chloe could take off, she looked up at Clark and grabbed his arm, "Be careful."

He nodded and gave her one of his small reassuring smiles. Chloe nodded at him as well and pulled out of the spot as Clark went off in the other direction.

**TBC**

I hope nobody is _too_ disappointed that I didn't dabble in _Ageless_. I didn't leave you with _too_ bad of a cliffhanger, right? ;) And I hope the once a week update thing isn't too bad of a wait, we have to wait once a week for Smallville, so I guess I'm trying to equate that. LOL :P

Just so you know there are Chapters 9-11 left and the Epilogue and then the story will be done... and I am working on _Cause & Effect_ whenever I get a chance. It's currently on page 20. 8-)

Please Comment on this! I wanna know what you guys think! It truly does fuel me to keep writing, and I love reading them!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!! :D

PS: I am part of a project called "Global Gratitude" that is trying to get as many fan letters written for Tom Welling, Erica Durance and the Smallville cast.

At this time we need a lot of letters so if you can give us a few minutes of your time to write a letter or two that would be great. Your letter can be as short or as long as you like. We're at **170** letters, currently, as our total out of **300** letters. The deadline is January 18, 2010.

We have people that will help us translate letters in non-English languages so if you are not comfortable with English send us your letter in your native language.

Send the letters to: D I . A p p r e c i a t i o n L e t t e r s G m a i l . c o m

Just make sure when you send the letters, all those spaces are closed, no spaces at ALL...

Watch our video here: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = H d H 6 D _ u U S X I

Visit our website here: h t t p : / / g l o b a l g r a t i t u d e p r o j e c t . t k /

And if you're a member of DI (you don't have to be) you can view our live threads here for discussion and even more project details: h t t p : / / l o i s c l a r k . p r o b o a r d s . c o m / i n d e x . c g i . . . . e a d = 4 8 3 5 &p a g e = 1

PS2: Also, in this project, money is being raised for a charity... Regrettably, only 15 people have donated in any capacity to any level of this project. Just in DI alone we have close to 7,000 members. I know that we are just coming off of the holidays, but I have to believe that there are more than 15 people who can donate something. We're not asking for a lot. We're asking for as little $5, $10, $15, $20 per person. Whatever you can donate, it can make a difference but we need more people to step up and try to make a difference.

Right now we are specifically asking for donations for the HESHIMA KENYA foundation. We are trying to gather a sizable contribution to send to the orphaned/refugee minors of Kenya. We need your help to be able to do that and we don't have a lot of time to raise funds.

Consider contributing something, anything today.

**Daphne** is currently handling all of project's monetary contributions. You can contact her at DI via her username, Kawarimi. You can also contact her outside of DI at Tom_Erica_ or send her a direct payment to her Paypal account .

If you do not have paypal, we can figure out another payment method for you. Basically if you have a willingness to donate, we can make it happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Tuesday! And you guys know what _that_ means! It's update time! My classes are going smoothly so far, I'm happy to report. And another great thing... Smallville will be new in 10 more days!!!! :D

Woo! Can't wait! Okay, this one doesn't have an evil cliffhanger, although it does leave things up in the air until Chapter 10. ;)

It's not _too_ evil though. LOL :P

Enjoy Chapter 9! 8-)

_Previously in **Home**..._

"What about you?," Lois was starting to get worried, her eyes dancing with emotion.

"I'll be fine," Clark assured her.

"Okay, but let me give you a piece of advice, Smallville. If there's one thing that the General has taught me, he's taught me that-that you cannot panic in times of crisis. Do you hear me?! Okay, whatever happens, you have to stay calm," Lois started rambling.

"Lois," Clark tried to interrupt.

"You **cannot** panic because if you lose your cool…," Lois continued to ramble, but Clark stopped her as he opened up Chloe's passenger side door for her, "**Lois**."

"What?," she breathed.

"You're panicking," Clark told her.

"Fine," Lois said and shut up. Chloe and Lois got in the car as Clark closed the door for Lois. Before Chloe could take off, she looked up at Clark and grabbed his arm, "Be careful."

He nodded and gave her one of his small reassuring smiles. Chloe nodded at him as well and pulled out of the spot as Clark went off in the other direction.

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 9**

Back at the Kent Farm, Lane and Kent had everything packed in their truck and parked it in front of the old one. Kent was holding Lara and John while Lane helped Martha and Jonathan get their stuff together to evacuate.

"Clark? Where the hell have you been?," Jonathan came down the stairs with bags in his hands, "We gotta pack up."

"I've been looking for Lana everywhere, I can't find her," Clark replied. She's one of his friends, and he was still worried about her. Kent and Lane exchanged worried looks. They knew he was going to get distracted by her, despite their presence, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Sweetheart, she's probably already been evacuated," Martha assured him.

"I want you to go up to your room and pack everything that's _necessary_. We'll take care of everything down here," Jonathan told him.

"No, I gotta do something first," Clark looked down and then shared a look with Kent. Martha tried to assure him it wasn't his fault, but he was adamant and took off to the barn to get the key in order to talk with Jor-El in the caves. Meanwhile, in space the meteors just passed the moon and were making their way closer to Earth.

Martha turned to Lane and Kent, "Please tell me that everything is going to be alright."

"We'll get your things into your truck," Lane evaded the question. Martha gave a pleading look to Kent, but he just followed his wife outside with his children in his arms.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Martha," Jonathan gave her the reassuring comment she so desperately needed.

Clark took out the key and turned around to be met with, "_Lex_. What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to offer you and your parents safe passage outta here in the Luthorcorp jet," Lex replied, "The roads are going to get pretty ugly soon."

Clark nodded and palming the octagonal key, he smoothly and casually slipped his hands in his pockets, "Thanks, but I think we'll be okay."

"Clark, why take the risk?," Lex continued, "The first meteor shower caused me irrevocable damage. Trust me, you don't want to be _anywhere near_ here when the next one hits."

"Thanks, Lex, but I think my dad's gonna want to pack up the truck with as much as we can take," Clark told him.

"I understand," Lex replied, "Some things simply can't be replaced."

Lex walked over to the loft window and continued, "Clark, my scientists have identified what seems to be an inter-chamber inside the cave wall."

"Really?," Clark asked, faking surprise.

"I was wondering if your research into the cave might have turned up anything similar," Lex turned around.

"No," Clark immediately replied, "Uh, Lex, why are you so interested in the caves when there's a natural disaster headed our way?"

"Clark, if anything in this town is irreplaceable, it's those caves," Lex answered, "They've been around for thousands of years and they could very well be destroyed in the next twenty min-."

Clark cut him off, "Well let's hope they're not. I really need to get to helping my parents. Good luck, Lex."

"Thanks, Clark, but I don't believe in luck," Lex said, "It's our wits and our fortitudes that keep us safe." He walked up closer to Clark and said, "And I'm sure you have more than enough of both. Stay safe."

Lex left the loft and after he was gone for a few moments, Clark took off to the caves and entered the secret chamber. He addressed Jor-El, "If you're my father, talk to me." He put the key in the slot and yelled, "Tell me what you've done!"

He was encircled in a white light and was greeted by his Kryptonian father's disembodied voice, _"It was **you** who brought this upon yourself, Kal-El."_

"What did I do?!," Clark yelled. What could he have possibly done that would cause a second meteor shower?

_"I sent you here to unite the three elements," Jor-El started._

"The stones?!," Clark yelled up into the swirling vortex, "They have nothing to do with me!"

_"But they **do**, Kal-El," Jor-El explained, "For the knowledge of the universe is meant for you only, yet you chose to deny your heritage. Today, you will witness the consequences."_

"Then you send the meteor shower!," Clark assumed.

_"I have done nothing, Kal-El," Jor-El assured him, "Human blood has stained one of the elements and awakened a great danger from the darkness of space."_

"What can I do to stop it?!," Clark asked. He knew that Lane and Kent needed this celestial event to return to the future, but at the same time he didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was a great conflict.

_"There is nothing you can do to prevent what is already in motion," Jor-El told him._ At least Clark knew Lane and Kent would indeed be going back today, but he needed to do whatever he could to stop as many people as he could from getting hurt. Jor-El continued, _"For the meteor shower is just beginning, Kal-El. I warned you that the elements could not fall into the hands of a human. The three must become one. It is the only way to save Earth from total annihilation."_

"I don't know where they are!," Clark yelled, "I don't have _time_ to find them!"

_"If you don't unite them at once, you, my son, will be seared by a fire from the sky even **you** can't survive," Jor-El told him solemnly, "The future of mankind rests in your hands, Kal-El."_

"Please! Help me, I can't do this alone!," Clark pleaded as the light that was his father disappeared around him. The meteors were now entering Earth's atmosphere in a fiery blaze. Clark looked down and shut his eyes. Maybe Kent could help him, he had to try.

Clark super-sped back to the farm into the barn to be greeted by Lane and Kent. Kent was holding John, and Lane was holding Lara. Kent addressed him, "Talk with Jor-El?"

"He said that I had to unite the three stones," Clark started, hurriedly, "But I don't know where the other two are and I don't have time to find them. You have to help me, _please_."

"I can't," Kent shook his head, "The meteor shower is coming and we have to get back to the future. I did it once, you can do it again."

"But what if it's different this time? Things have changed from the original timeline haven't they?," Clark argued.

Kent sighed, "Did Jor-El say that human blood stained one of the elements?"

Clark nodded, "Yeah."

"Then what matters for this event has already happened," Kent told him, "You'll be able to do it, just have faith in yourself. You're capable of doing more than you give yourself credit for."

"I-I don't know if I can," Clark looked truly scared.

Lane walked up to him and with her free hand, she placed a comforting touch on his cheek, "Listen to me, Smallville. You're an extraordinary man and you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You know in your heart that you'll be able to do this and unite those stones."

"What does my heart have anything to do with it, Lane? I simply don't have enough time to find it," Clark said, his voice starting to break. Lara was looking up between her mommy and the boy that would be her father, a toothless smile on her lips.

"Your heart is the _strongest_ of anyone I know… and that's where strength counts, Clark," Lane promised him, poking him in the chest, "You can do it and you _will_ do it. Look at what you become."

Clark smiled and nodded, "A husband and a father to beautiful twins."

"How?," Lane turned back to Kent to gauge his reaction to what Clark just said. Kent looked just as surprised as Lane. John was laughing in his arms, the same as his twin sister.

"Lois and I have known since John and Lara were born," Clark admitted, "John looks too much like a mini-me for me not to be his father."

"Why didn't you say anything?," Kent walked up to him.

He shrugged, "We figured that you didn't want to reveal too much future info. A lot of things came to light in these past two months and we thought that you two would feel better if at least _that_ remained a secret."

"Thank you," Lane smiled. She sighed and changed the subject, "We've said our goodbyes to your parents already, do me a favor and tell Lois we said goodbye?"

"Sure," Clark smiled and Lane reciprocated it.

Lane and Kent got into the truck and started to drive off. The truck stopped a minute as Lane stuck her head out the passenger window and yelled back to Clark, "See you around, Smallville!"

Clark laughed and waved his goodbye. He sighed and headed over to his parents and their fully-loaded truck, "Lane and Kent are driving to head back to the future for when the meteor shower starts. I hope they'll be okay."

"I'm sure they will, Clark," Martha smiled, "Did you talk to Jor-El?"

"Yes," Clark looked down, licked his lips and looked back up, "And you're going to have to go without me."

"What?," Martha was taken aback.

"Do I need to remind you, Clark, that the last time we had a meteor shower it was full of kryptonite," Jonathan gestured to the sky with his eyes and walked back to the back of the truck.

Martha continued that argument, "If the same thing happens today. It could kill you. You _have_ to come with us."

"Jor-El told me that I have to find the other two stones right now," Clark told them, "and unite it with the one in the cave."

"No!," Martha yelled, "You're _my_ son! You're _not_ gonna go on some kinda _suicide_ mission."

"Clark, you might be stronger than steel, but you're not invincible," Jonathan reminded him.

"I know, Dad," Clark replied, "But I'm the only one who can do this."

Jonathan and Martha shared yet another look. They didn't know what to tell him. They weren't sure if anything had changed from the original timeline, if Clark would be okay. A decision had to be made and Jonathan made it. He walked up to Clark and looked him in the eyes, "Alright."

Clark began to look teary-eyed as much as his parents. Jonathan put his hands on Clark's shoulders and continued, "But I want you to listen to me right now. All the years that your mother and I spent raising you from a wide-eyed toddler running around on this farm to the _man_ who is standing in front of me right now… was for this moment… You do this, son. You make us proud."

Jonathan and Martha took turns embracing Clark in a hug. They knew it wasn't goodbye, but it still hurt. Martha put an encouraging hand on Clark's cheek and turned around to face Jonathan. Clark turned around and headed for the barn to do what he needed to do.

Martha's voice was wavering, "Those meteors can _kill_ him, Jonathan."

"I know that, sweetheart," Jonathan finished tightening the harness on the back of the truck for their belongings and turned back to Martha, "But we have faith in our son, and we can't let that faith waver now." He embraced his wife in a hug and let her cry while rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

Clark went into the barn and was startled to see Lana. She was acting a little out of character and after some questions, she handed Clark one of the stones. He noticed the blood on it, realization setting in on him, that it was because of _Lana_ that the second meteor-shower was happening. She awakened the darkness in space. He didn't have time for that now, he had to unite this stone with the other and maybe that would lead him to the final one.

The meteors were getting closer, Clark entered the secret chamber of the cave. He put the second stone in to unite with the other, they started to glow red and yellow and at that same moment, Lionel Luthor was blasted by the third element in his breast pocket, downloading him with Kryptonian knowledge.

Not long after, the familiar and painful high-pitched ringing sound pierced Clark's ears. He had to go find the last stone. He followed the noise and super-sped into Lex's mansion. The sound was coming from behind one of the bookshelves. He knew there was a secret room behind it, so he grabbed the bookshelf he was looking for and tossed aside the door. When he walked inside the room, he immediately felt the sickening effects of kryptonite. The room was full of it, he eyed the stone that was glowing blue and grabbed it before losing consciousness as the ringing noise ceased.

A little while later, Chloe came into Lex's library looking for Lana, "Lana? Lana?" She spotted Clark on the ground unconscious, "Oh my God, Clark… Clark." Hurrying over to him, she saw the meteor rocks glowing and after remembering the effect it had on him during Prom when Jonathan exorcised Dawn Stiles out of him, she knew he had to get away from it. She pulled him away until the kryptonite stopped glowing.

Lex came back into his library to see it in shambles. Chloe saw him and walked up to him, figuring Clark was now far enough away from the meteor rocks, "Lex. Um, I was looking for Lana."

"She's already left," Lex told her distractedly and continued to look around the room; Clark already super-sped off. Lex walked over to his vault asking, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Chloe replied, "I just walked in."

Lex looked into the vault and saw that the stone was missing, "You know more than you're telling me, Chloe. Who did this?"

"Lex, honestly, I just came to find Lana," Chloe answered.

Lex hit the door frame of the vault in frustration, "Your curiosity seems to always have a way of landing you in precarious positions." He turned around with fierceness, grabbing her by her shoulders, "Only _this_ time! You're out on a _very_ narrow ledge with only one way back! Now _who_ took the element?!"

"Lex, I swear, I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe replied, looking a little scared. Lex threw his hands off of her in frustration. Chloe continued, "But I think we need to get out of Smallville before the meteor shower hits."

"I'm gonna find that stone, Chloe! Even if it that means dodging a few meteors in the process," Lex swore and turned around to grab Chloe, "You're coming with me."

"I don't know…," Chloe still tried.

"Let's go," Lex ordered. Chloe turned back to object, but Lex made her venture onward.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Lane and Kent were driving in their truck, waiting for the meteors to start falling so they could get back to their own time.

"It's going to start any minute, isn't it, Clark?," Lane asked, tightening her hug on Lara and John.

Kent nodded, "Yeah… I just hope this works."

"Me too," Lane agreed.

A few moments later, the meteors started falling all around them. Lane started to panic, "Oh my God!"

Kent continued to drive as a meteor crashed right behind them right on the grill of a Mac Truck. She began a mantra, "Take us home. Take us home. Take us home."

_**May 18, 2012**_

_On the road_

"Take us home," Lois sighed. She opened her eyes and took a look around her. There were no more falling meteors, "We made it."

"We made it," Clark smiled with a nod. He turned the truck around and stepped on the gas to get back to the Kent Farm. In no time flat, they were home, and he pulled up the driveway. Lois hopped out of the car with their twins in her arms. She handed Lara to Clark and kept John in her own.

"It's so great to be home," Lois smiled and walked up to the front porch with her husband behind her.

They were greeted by Bart, "Stretch! Lois! Thank God you two are back!"

"Great to see you too, Shortie," Lois smiled.

"We'll have to have the tearful reunion later," Bart said in a rush, "You've got to get your Superman gear on, man. There's a giant meteor headed for Earth and you're the only one who can help stop it. We gotta get to _Watchtower_."

**TBC**

Yay! They're back in their own time... but there's a meteor coming, and there's still a little matter of S4 Clark doing what needs to be done. ;)

As you may or may not have noticed, now that they're back in 2012, Lane & Kent are back to 'Lois & Clark'... you'll know the difference when I go back to 2005 because 2012 L&C are no longer there. ;) I just wanted to make sure that was clear and not have any confusion.

You guys have no idea how many times I have re-read this story to make sure there are no discontinuities, etc. I hope you guys are still enjoying this and it's up to par with your expectations. ;) :D

Please Comment you guys!!!! :D I love them all! Oh, and for those of you wondering, I'm currently on page 24 of _Cause & Effect_ and I have more ideas going for it, I just need to flesh it out and type it up. 8-)

Until next Tuesday... ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

P.S. For those of you who have read my "Lois and Clark Discover DI's Global Gratitude Project", I just wanted to make it clear that it's not truly a 'story' per se, as one of the reviewers put it, it's like a 'commercial'. And really, that's what it is, a commercial. Its goal was to get you guys to know about the project and let you know of what you need to do if you want to write any letters. That deadline is in 6 days (January 18th), so if you want to write a letter to Tom Welling, Erica Durance, and/or any of the rest of the cast or crew, you should get on that. ;) :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Tuesday again... You guys know what _that_ means! :P

This chapter is, I believe, the longest one. It's about 11 and a half pages or so on _MS Word_. And there's a lot going on... so without further adieu, here's Chapter 10! 8-)

_Previously in **Home**..._

**May 18, 2012**

**On the road**

"Take us home," Lois sighed. She opened her eyes and took a look around her. There were no more falling meteors, "We made it."

"We made it," Clark smiled with a nod. He turned the truck around and stepped on the gas to get back to the Kent Farm. In no time flat, they were home, and he pulled up the driveway. Lois hopped out of the car with their twins in her arms. She handed Lara to Clark and kept John in her own.

"It's so great to be home," Lois smiled and walked up to the front porch with her husband behind her.  
They were greeted by Bart, "Stretch! Lois! Thank God you two are back!"

"Great to see you too, Shortie," Lois smiled.

"We'll have to have the tearful reunion later," Bart said in a rush, "You've got to get your Superman gear on, man. There's a giant meteor headed for Earth and you're the only one who can help stop it. We gotta get to **Watchtower**."

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 10**

_**May 18, 2005**_

_Smallville_

The meteors were falling everywhere. One giant meteor crashed into the Kent Farmhouse with Martha and Jonathan inside, being held hostage by Jason Teague. Another landed directly into the Smallville High School sign. It was literally raining fire. People were looking up in awe and fright. The roads were packed, people were now out of their cars, running away. In the midst of the crowd was a little boy going in the opposite direction. He was looking for his toy truck.

His father was calling out for him, "Henry! Henry!" He was fighting the crowd to try and find his son.

Finally the little boy found his red and blue truck and looked up. There was a meteor headed straight for him. The next thing he knew, a red and blue blur intercepted him and protected him from the meteor. That blur was none other than Clark Kent. He picked the little boy up, as the boy noticed, "You're not my daddy."

"Henry!," the boy's father called out and saw Clark holding him.

"Daddy!," the little boy smiled as Clark handed the little boy off to his father, who could only thank him gratefully, "Thank you."

"Go… Go!," Clark told him as the man continued to thank him. He super-sped off as the meteors continued to rain down on the small town. Finally, Clark walked into the chamber, once again and placed the final stone in its place. Each stone lit up, sequentially: red, yellow, and blue – the colors of the House of El. A second later, they solidified into one clear crystal shaped in a pentagon.

Outside of the room, Chloe and Lex entered the caves. Chloe made a sarcastic remark as they walked in, "Why do I get the feeling we're not in this cave for cover?"

"You know as well as I do," Lex threw her to the side, "It's the epicenter!"

"Of what?!," Chloe yelled.

"Come on, Chloe!," Lex turned around to face her again. He was getting sick and tired of her pretending to not know anything, "You're the town purveyor of all things unexplained. You know _damn well_ about this cave and the stones."

"Lex, what's wrong with you?," Chloe asked.

"If you didn't break into my library, you know who did," Lex seethed and once again grabbed Chloe harshly by the shoulders. He shook her, "Who are you trying to protect?!"

"No one," Chloe said. She was keeping her mouth shut.

"Is it Clark?," Lex got a wild look in his eye.

"_Clark_?," Chloe asked like he was out of his mind, "Of course not! What does Clark have to do with any of this?"

"You tell me," Lex replied, smugly, "You know Clark a _lot_ longer than I have. In fact, you might know him better than anyone."

"You're right, Lex, I do," Chloe replied with a tilt of her head, "And the Clark Kent I know would be the last person to go super-thief on your library for some _stupid_ piece of rock."

Back in the secret room, the crystal began to rise out of its resting spot in front of Clark. It caused a bright yellow light that caught Lex and Chloe's attention.

Lex started walking towards it, "What is that?"

Chloe knew it must have something to do with Clark, so she ran up to Lex and pushed him harshly into the wall, "Lex, be careful, it might be dangerous!" Lex was knocked to the ground while Chloe went on to see what was going on for herself. She saw Clark's silhouette right in the middle of it and widened her eyes. Her hair was being blown back from the small wind caused by whatever it was Clark was doing in the room.

Clark continued to watch the crystal rise in the air. It was calling to him. He reached out and grabbed it. As he did, he let out a cry of pain as it emitted that familiar high-pitched screeching sound. Lex got up and saw the light. Clark and Chloe were engulfed in the light and the next thing Clark knew, he was standing in the snow, in the middle of the Arctic. He had absolutely no idea how he got there. The crystal must have transported him.

~*~

On the other side of town, Lois pulled Chloe's red VW bug off the side of the road and got out. She climbed up a steep hill and ended up crawling on her knees. She looked at all the damage the meteor shower had caused from the ground. Looking out at the town that had been her home for the past year, tears began to well up in her eyes, her only hope that everyone she cared about was alright and that the twins, her future self, and future Clark were back safe and sound in the future.

~*~

In the Arctic, Clark had no idea how he got there. The crystal must have transported him there, somehow. The crystal floated out of his hand and seemed to point in a certain direction. He grabbed it and threw it as far as he could into the white abyss…

~*~

_**May 18, 2012**_

_Kent Farm_

"A meteor?," Clark immediately got worried.

"Yeah, Bruce spotted it on his computer and figured out that it would crash today. We were all hoping that you guys would reappear today so you could help," Bart told him, "We've got a back-up plan in case you didn't show. Thank goodness we don't have to go with that."

"Bart, you run Lois to _Watchtower_ and I'll fly over there with the twins," Clark ordered.

"Oh yeah, they're so cute… what'd you name them?," Bart got off topic.

"Allen!," Lois yelled, "_Watchtower_. Now. We'll fill everyone in after this crisis is averted."

"Right," Bart nodded. Lois handed John to Clark and hopped in Bart's arms who took off to _Watchtower_. Clark watched them go and smiled down at his children, before looking up and took to the skies, following them from above.

Bart skidded into _Watchtower_ and set Lois down. Everyone jumped up at the sight of Lois. Jimmy was the first to embrace her in a hug, "Lois! You're back!"

"Hey Jimbo," Lois smiled and came out of the hug to give one to Chloe and then Oliver.

"Where's CK?," Jimmy asked.

"He's…," Lois started, but Clark came up behind her and answered for her, "Right here."

"The twins," Chloe noticed as Clark handed Lois their children.

"Yes, we're all very glad to see you two back safe and sound. And the twins are beautiful, but there is a world crisis out there," Bruce stood up, "I'm sure Bart already told you that there is a meteor headed towards Earth."

"Do we know its origin?," Clark asked.

"It's another chunk of Krypton," J'onn supplied.

"If it's from Krypton, then I can't get near it," Clark was confused, and looked extremely worried at the imminent danger.

"The radiation isn't too severe, Kal-El," J'onn assured him, "You should be fine in a lead suit."

"So, am I just supposed to fly up there and push it back in the other direction?," Clark furrowed his brows, incredulousness in his voice.

"No, I'll be helping you," Bruce said.

"No offense, Bruce but… how?," Clark asked.

"I've been working on my rocket. I've modified it so it will emit a magnetic field, allowing me to push it back into space," Bruce explained, "If you hadn't shown up, Kara, J'onn, and I would've been the only ones to push it back and it might have not been enough."

"Kara, you're going up there too?," Clark turned to his cousin.

"I've already got the lead suit," Kara smiled, holding it up.

"You guys better hurry up," Chloe said, "It's approaching pretty damn fast." Kara picked up Clark's lead suit and threw it at him. He caught it and put it on at super-speed. She already had hers on by the time he put on his. The crest for the House of El was displayed on both their chests.

"We'll meet you up there," J'onn told Bruce and nodded to the sky. Kara, Clark, and J'onn took to the sky, "You two ready?"

"So, are we just gonna push it?," Clark asked.

"Basically we're going to redirect its trajectory so it'll float back out into space," Kara replied.

"And then hopefully it will fall into an orbit and remain there," J'onn finished.

"Sounds good," Clark nodded and turned around to see Bruce come flying up in his rocket. He gave a thumbs-up sign and they all continued to fly out into space to push the meteor out of its course to hit Earth.

~*~

_**May 18, 2005**_

_Somewhere in the Arctic_

The crystal that Clark threw continued onward into the white abyss and plummeted straight down into the deep snow. Clark watched from afar as the small crystal created what appeared to be enormous crystals forming together into an ice fortress. After it appeared that the fortress was done building itself, Clark trudged his way through the snow to get to it.

He walked inside, a little awed at the construction. It looked like ice, but it was crystal. Clark went down some steps and walked up to what appeared to be the main console of the fortress. A crystal floated itself in front of Clark. Figuring he should grab it, he did just that.

It started to glow and he heard his father's voice, _"Kal-El, you have traveled far. One journey has ended. A new journey is about to begin… Welcome home, my son."_

~*~

Meanwhile, back in Smallville, Lois drove back to the Kent farm to see if everything was alright. She got out of the car as Shelby ran up to her with a bark, "Shelby."

She ran through a crater and saw the wreck that was once the farmhouse. Running inside, it didn't look any better, "Oh my God."

"Martha!," she heard Jonathan yelling looking for his wife. He was desperately trying to find her under all of the debris, "Martha! Sweetheart!… Martha!"

"Mr. Kent," Lois ran up to him, maneuvering herself through what was left of the house, "Are you okay? Mrs. Kent! Clark! Kent! Lane! John! Lara!"

Jonathan fell over and Lois helped him up. Jonathan told her, "Lane and Kent went back to the future with their twins and Clark wasn't even here, he's alright… Martha!"

"Mrs. Kent!," Lois helped Jonathan dig through everything to try and find her. Sparks from the wires were popping out all around them. Everything was in a mess. Lois was digging by where the living room would've been where she saw Martha's hand, "Here! She's here!"

Jonathan ran over to where Lois was calling from and helped her move everything from off of Martha. She was under a china cabinet, "Sweetheart, I'm gonna get you outta here. It's gonna be okay.

"Easy. Easy," Jonathan and Lois gently turned her head. She had a huge gash on her forehead and Lois noticed, "She's barely breathing."

"She's-She's gonna be fine," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Lois breathed.

He brushed a hair out of her face, "We're gonna get you outta here."

"Okay," Lois breathed again.

Jonathan looked back up at Lois with tears forming in his eyes, his voice cracking, "Can you help me get her outta here?"

Lois simply nodded, a little scared, all the while thinking that Kent and Lane were wrong from what Clark overheard. It wasn't Jonathan that got hurt, it was Martha.

Jonathan gently lifted Martha's head up into his shoulder, whispering, "Come on… Come on."

~*~

Back in the Arctic, Chloe awoke in the middle of the snow, "Clark?... Clark?!" She got up and saw the fortress. Never in her life had she seen anything like that.

Inside the fortress, Clark continued to hold on to the crystal and started a conversation with Jor-El, "I thought Krypton was destroyed!"

_"It was," Jor-El started, "But here in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography of our planet has been replicated for your training."_

Clark turned around. This must be the place that Kent was talking about, the place he had to return to, but Jor-El didn't say anything about sunset. Instead he just said, "I know there's a lot I can learn from you, but I have to get home, that's where I'm needed."

_"The meteor shower is only the precursor," Jor-El started to warn him, "A dark force from Krypton has been awakened, Kal-El and it sights a set on Earth."_

Clark looked down at the crystal in his hand and looked up after making a decision, "What do you want me to do?"

A swirling vortex appeared around Clark with many images. Some looked to be people falling from ground quaking underneath them, a red sun, Kryptonian symbols, and many other things from his home world. Jor-El's voice came from it, _"You must do as I tell you and study with diligence. For that is the only way to save this planet."_

While Clark was looking all around him, studying everything his eyes fell upon, Chloe was making her way into the fortress. She finally entered, huddling her arms together for warmth. She looked around at all the crystals in amazement. Then she saw Clark standing in some sort of swirling vortex with a light shining on him. His arms were stretched out on either side of him and he was looking straight up. What was he doing in there?

Out of nowhere, with a slight crack to the vortex, a bone-chilling wind started around her, blasting her with cold. In seconds, she was blue, frost was forming on her eyebrows, hair, and eyelashes; and she was on her knees, curled up to try and keep warm. Her only chance was to get Clark's attention, but all she could manage was a whisper, "_Clark_."

"Clark, I know you can hear me. Help," Chloe whispered as the images around him were interrupted with the image of Chloe on the ground, "Clark, please help me."

That was enough for him. His friend needed his help, and as soon as he saw that, the images around him ceased and he broke free from the vortex. He was a little disoriented, but he composed himself and ran over to Chloe, "Chloe!"

_"Kal-El, you must continue your education," Jor-El stated, "You cannot stop."_

Clark was huddled around Chloe trying to warm her up. He yelled up to his father, "She's my friend! She needs help!"

_"Your destiny is far greater than saving **one** human life," Jor-El told him._

"No! I won't let her die!," Clark yelled, stubbornly. He put her head into his chest and looked down at her. She wasn't warming up, the cold was too much for her human body.

_"Each time you let human-learned emotions guide you, you put the fate of the **entire** planet at risk," Jor-El said, "That is your weakness, Kal-El."_

"Please, I'm begging you," Clark pleaded.

_"Very well," Jor-El conceded, but continued, "Under **one** condition. You must return to me before the yellow sun sets."_

_This_ was what Kent was talking about. He had to make sure he'd return, his dad's life depended on it, "I'll be back. I promise."

_"Do not fail, Kal-El," Jor-El warned him, "For the consequences will be **grave**."_

Clark already knew what that consequence was and he was not going to let it happen, "You have my word."

"Hey," Chloe grabbed his attention, shivering like crazy, "I think it's time you switched into 'Super-Clark' mode now."

"Super Clark?," Clark asked. Why would she call him that?

"I know you run faster than a speeding bullet, Clark," Chloe finally admitted, still shivering, "Take me along for the ride."

There was no point in denying it now. He picked Chloe up and she whispered, "Go Clark." He did just that and super-sped out of the fortress causing it to temporarily go dark.

~*~

Clark got her to a hospital in the Yukon in no time flat. The nurse handed Chloe the call button in case she needed anything, and she politely said, "Thank you." The nurse passed Clark, who was leaning against the wall by the doorway with his arms folded. He didn't know what to make of this epiphany. How long had she known about him? At least it explained her comments lately.

Chloe smirked and broke the awkward silence, "I wonder who's more freaked out right now. _Me_, knowing that I'm in a hospital where they get their medicine via _dogsled_, or _you_, finally finding out I know your secret."

"How long have you known?," Clark asked with his arms still folded across his chest.

"I guess I've always had my suspicions: the quick exits, the _miraculous_ recoveries, the _lame_ excuses," Chloe replied and then continued with a sarcastic glint in her voice, "But I _think_ when I saw you catch a _car_ like it was a beach ball… that kinda confirmed everything."

He unfolded his arms and walked over to the window, "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged, "I figured if you wanted to tell me you were part of the super-powered persuasion, you would when you were ready, on _your_ terms, not on mine."

Clark was still facing the window, "You're a good friend, Chloe."

"_Obviously_, not good enough," Chloe remarked.

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you," Clark shook his head.

"Clark, I don't blame you," Chloe assured him, "Loose lips sink ships and _God_ knows I've sunk my share of flotillas… What about Lana? Does she know?"

Clark turned around and shook his head, "No."

"Does Lois?," Chloe asked. She too noticed their closeness the past couple of months.

Clark sighed and shook his head once again, "No."

"Well I want you to know that I will never be the iceberg to your _Titanic_. And your secret will _never ever_ leave my lips, no matter what," Chloe vowed.

"I appreciate that," Clark gave her a small smile.

She returned it and awkwardly continued, "There's still a few _blind spots_ though. Like, how did we get being from the Kawatchee cave to the North Pole? And uh, what was _really_ going on in that forty-story igloo?"

Clark walked to her bedside and took a seat in the chair, "Well, Chloe, there's a lot of things about me that even _I_ don't understand."

Chloe simply nodded when he paused, and looked back up when he preceded, "The meteor-rocks… they didn't make me who I am."

"So you're saying you were born this way?," Chloe was confused.

That provided him with the best opening. He leaned forward, and finally told Chloe the truth, "I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville… _in fact_, I wasn't born anywhere near this _galaxy_."

"O-_kay_," Chloe was a little uncomfortable and sat up a bit, "Okay, so that would then make you like an…?"

She couldn't finish her sentence, but Clark knew she meant 'alien'. To answer her, he simply just answered, "Yeah."

"U-Uh," Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend was from another planet, "But you-you look _so_…"

"Human?," Clark provided. Chloe was still in a state of shock. Clark had to assure her, "I'm still the same person."

"Clark, I… I think you're so amazing," Chloe smiled, "You save people's lives and take zero credit for it. To me you're more than just a hero, you're a _superhero_."

"Chloe," Clark shook his head. He didn't deserve that title.

"No, I'm serious, Clark," Chloe swore, "If more humans were like you, the world would be a better place."

They both smiled. Chloe knew the truth about him, and she only looked at him differently for a moment. It was going to take some getting used to, but he knew all would be well in the end. An image on the TV screen caught their eye. It was broadcasting the meteor shower in Smallville.

Clark got up and turned the volume up. The news report started, "What scientists are describing as an incredibly rare astronomical event, Smallville, Kansas was hit by the second meteor shower in sixteen years, killing twenty-three people and injuring scores of others."

The farmhouse appeared on the screen while the newscaster reported 'killing twenty-three people' and Clark's eyes widened. His first instinct was to super-speed back to the farm and see what he could do, but Kent's warning about his father echoed in his mind. He knew his chance to save his dad was to not go back to the farmhouse, but to return to the Fortress and make a deal with Jor-El.

Chloe urged him to go. He nodded and super-sped off, the wind from his departure blew her fruit cup. She grabbed it before it fell off her tray with a, "Whoa."

~*~

Clark super-sped into his Fortress of Solitude and was greeted by Jor-El's voice, _"Kal-El, you have returned."_

"The only reason I'm here right now is because my future self told me to!," Kent admitted, yelling up into the crystal structure.

_"Your future self?," Jor-El was confused._

"They've gone back to the future now, but for the past two months, Lois, my family and I have been living with my future self and Lois' future self," Clark explained, "He told me that when the time was right, I would have to return before sundown and make a deal with you."

_"Having the knowledge of the future is very dangerous, Kal-El," Jor-El cautioned him._

"I need to save my father!," Clark yelled, "I need to save Jonathan Kent!"

_"To my knowledge, Jonathan Kent is not in any danger," Jor-El told him._

Clark looked down, did he somehow already save his dad without knowing. Maybe he had to go back to the fortress in the original timeline, but since he was forewarned, maybe he didn't need to anymore. Jor-El was right, knowing the future was dangerous.

_"Kal-El, you must continue your training," Jor-El started once again._

"Can I make a deal with you?!," Clark asked, almost pleadingly.

_"What is it that you request, my son?," Jor-El asked._

"I've done what you said, I returned to the Fortress before sunset," Clark yelled up, "If I promise I'll come back after I help my family, will you tell me what I have to do to help this planet and then allow me to go back to my family?"

There was a pregnant pause. Finally, Clark heard his biological father's disembodied voice, _"Very well… but I must do something first."_

"What?!," Clark yelled up.

_"You have knowledge of the future. This is not a factor I have taken into account for your destiny. It is **too** dangerous," Jor-El replied, "I must erase yours and your friends and family's memories of the future."_

"What?!," Clark's eyes widened. He didn't want to lose the memory of his future children, and the fact that he would be married to Lois. Those memories were too precious, "You can't do that!"

_"I have no choice, Kal-El," Jor-El said, "It is **your** choice. Either you allow me to do this one thing or you must stay here and complete your training and not see your family and friends for years to come."_

"But I need to see if my parents and Lois are alright!," Clark argued.

_"Then allow me to do this, Kal-El and I will let you return to your family. It is your decision," Jor-El replied._

Clark looked down. If he had faith, he knew that one day he and Lois would be together. He _had_ to see if they were alright, and if that meant he'd have to forget about Kent and Lane's visit, then so be it. Valuable time was being wasted; they could all be hurt or worse. Shaking his head with his eyes closed he reached a decision, "Alright, Jor-El! As long as I can check on my family!"

_"As you wish, my son," Jor-El replied. Clark could practically see his father nod in response. Jor-El had a heart after all._

The next thing he knew there was a flash of a bright white light and as soon as it disappeared, he super-sped off to Smallville as the Fortress went dark once again.

~*~

_**May 18, 2012**_

_Space_

"Alright, you ready to do this?," Clark turned to Kara while they continued to fly toward the giant meteor.

"As ready as I can be," Kara answered. The meteor was coming up fast. Bruce fired up his magnetic modification on his rocket, and it started pushing the meteor backwards. At the same time, J'onn, Clark, and Kara began pushing on it. Slowly but surely, they were making process.

"I can start to feel the radiation coming through the suit!," Clark yelled. The green glow of the kryptonite was shining on his face. The radiation wasn't affecting Kara as much because she was pushing at a spot on the meteor that didn't have exposed kryptonite.

"We're almost done, Kal-El," J'onn assured him, "You will be fine."

They continued to push with all of their might, and as they were doing so, Clark's helmet cracked under pressure, allowing more kryptonite exposure on his bare skin. He lost his grip on the meteor and began to float back, wincing in pain.

"Kal-El!," Kara yelled for him.

**TBC**

Woo! What a chapter, huh?

I wonder what you guys are more excited for... the new Smallville on the 29th or Chapter 11 next Tuesday. LOL! :P I'm kinda glad that none of you know where I live… from that evil cliffhanger.

Believe it or not, all that is left of this story is Chapter 11 and the Epilogue, and then you guys will have a bit of a dry spell from me for a little while, at least until I finish _Cause & Effect_ and I have no idea when that will be... but I know, or at least I _hope_, you guys will stick around. :) I'm currently on page 25 of _Cause & Effect_, I don't get a ton of time to work on it because of studying for classes/homework, etc, but I will, don't worry.

Until next time...

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Well, guys it's Tuesday again. Since I have a test next Tuesday and my mind will be on that, I _will_ post the Epilogue before next Tuesday, but I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking either Friday before _Disciple_ or on Saturday or Sunday.

Chapter 10 sure ended in a cliffhanger, huh? ;) Just to be clear, since space is an empty vacuum, his helmet cracked from the pressure _he_ was exerting. Clark can be alright in space without it, it was just from the kryptonite that he was in pain...

Well, you've had enough of my rambling... here's Chapter 11! 8-) I'm leaning toward Friday. ;)

_Previously in **Home**..._

**May 18, 2012**

**Space**

"Alright, you ready to do this?," Clark turned to Kara while they continued to fly toward the giant meteor.

"As ready as I can be," Kara answered. The meteor was coming up fast. Bruce fired up his magnetic modification on his rocket, and it started pushing the meteor backwards. At the same time, J'onn, Clark, and Kara began pushing on it. Slowly but surely, they were making process.

"I can start to feel the radiation coming through the suit!," Clark yelled. The green glow of the kryptonite was shining on his face. The radiation wasn't affecting Kara as much because she was pushing at a spot on the meteor that didn't have exposed kryptonite.

"We're almost done, Kal-El," J'onn assured him, "You will be fine."

They continued to push with all of their might, and as they were doing so, Clark's helmet cracked under pressure, allowing more kryptonite exposure on his bare skin. He lost his grip on the meteor and began to float back, wincing in pain.

"Kal-El!," Kara yelled for him.

Now in _Home_...

**Chapter 11**

"Keep pushing, Kara. He'll be fine," J'onn assured her. Pressing on, she kept looking back and breathed a smile of relief when she saw one of Bruce's mechanical attachments of his rocket catch Clark before he could float any further or fall back into Earth's atmosphere in a fiery blaze.

~*~

Back in _Watchtower_, everyone was watching everything via Oliver's satellites. Lois practically had a heart attack when she saw Clark fall back and was put at ease when Bruce took care of it.

"Remind me to give Bruce a big hug when he comes back in," Lois remarked, bouncing John in her arms. Jimmy was standing next to her holding Lara and Chloe was on the other side.

"He doesn't like anyone touching him," Jimmy smirked, referring to when he had touched Bruce before.

"I think he'll make an exception from me, Olsen," Lois smiled. She didn't know what she would do without Jimmy to ease the tension of any situation. In fact, she and Clark had discussed of making Jimmy a Godfather of John and Lara. He was already an honorary uncle.

~*~

In the meantime, back in space, Bruce could tell from his computer on his dashboard, the meteor only needed to be pushed back a couple more feet to send it flying back to find its own orbit. He pressed his finger to his where his ear was under his bat cowl and spoke, "J'onn, Kara… you two need to move away. I should be able to send it back by intensifying my magnetic push."

J'onn and Kara nodded and floated back. Kara repeatedly looked back to Clark, who whilst safely being attached to Bruce's rocket, was unconscious. Bruce turned the dial next to his layout of the meteor, and raised the level of the magnetic push. Within a few moments, the meteor was headed in the other direction. They watched it fly back until it was even out of Kara's sight.

"Let's get back," Kara said, her eyes never leaving the prone form of her cousin. Her eyes were expressing every ounce of worry for him. Bruce and J'onn nodded as everyone turned around and headed back to Earth and _Watchtower_.

~*~

Everyone came walking back into _Watchtower_, each one of Clark's arms were wrapped around Bruce and Kara. Bruce's cowl was now off, leaving him only in the rest of his bat suit. Clark was conscious, but just looked a little tired.

"Smallville! Thank God, you're okay," Lois ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Bruce and Kara gave Lois the job of supporting Clark.

"Yeah, I'm fine… as soon as I came back into Earth's atmosphere, I was alright," Clark explained, "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Great job on the successful mission, you guys," Oliver smiled as soon as everyone sat down. Everyone was congregated in the added portion of _Watchtower_ that resembled a living room.

"Yeah and now that our crisis has been averted, I wanna hear about Lois and Clark's trip to the past!," Bart flopped down next to the Lois. Clark had his arm wrapped around Lois, leaning back on the couch with Lara in his other arm and Lois was leaning into Clark's chest with John in hers.

"Definitely, I'd love to find out the names of my niece and nephew," Kara smiled and sat on the arm of the couch next to her big cousin.

"You want to do the honors, Smallville?," Lois looked up at him.

"Sure," he turned to everyone and gestured to the little one in his arm, "This is Lara Martha Ella Kent and in Lois' arms is Jonathan Samuel Ryan Kent." There was a collective "Awww" from the group, even Bruce chimed in. He couldn't help it, he had a soft-spot when it came to kids.

"It must have been interesting delivering those babies in the past," Dinah laughed, "What'd the hospital say?"

"I didn't have them at the hospital," Lois replied. When she saw everyone was confused, she shared a look with Clark and elaborated, "I had them at the Kent Farm and Clark was the one doing the delivering."

"You really are the Man of Steel," AC shook his head, "I could never handle that."

"Hell, I've got steel _in_ me, and I couldn't handle that," Victor agreed.

"You decide on any godparents yet?," Chloe hinted.

"Obviously you all are honorary uncles and aunts, well those of you not related to us that is," Lois replied with a smile, "But Clark and I discussed it and we want _Jimmy_ to be their Godfather."

"Really?," Jimmy squeaked. Lois and Clark nodded. He was being modest, "Wow, I don't know what to say… Thank you."

"What about Godmother?," Chloe wiggled her eyebrows, hinting.

"Actually, Lois and I want _Kara_ to be their Godmother," Clark answered, a little apologetically, "It's nothing personal, Chloe… it's just we figured it would be a good idea to have a Kryptonian in the mix to handle them."

"Yeah, that's fine," Chloe shrugged it off, trying to pass it off like it was no big deal to her. She decided it was best to change the subject, "So how come I don't remember your visit in the past? It's not something that would be easily forgettable."

"I'm not sure," Clark furrowed his brows, "Come to think of it, I don't have any new memories of seeing my future self and Lois."

"Me either," Lois shook her head.

"Hey, heads-up down there!," Ollie yelled from the second level, "Senator Kent is here!"

"I'm sure they'll be relieved to see you're alright," Kara put her hand on Clark's shoulder. Lois and Clark nodded. It would be nice to see their time's Martha Kent's happy face in seeing her grandchildren.

"Don't anybody get up," Oliver came down the stairs, sarcastically, "I'll get the door."

"Careful, Oliver," Bruce started, "I don't think Alfred would approve of you taking on his job."

"Hardy har har, Wayne," Oliver rolled his eyes as he walked past him to get to the door.

Oliver opened the door and Senator Kent walked in. Lois and Clark's eyes widened to the point where they might've fallen out of their sockets and their jaws were practically hitting the floor. For it wasn't Martha Oliver was referring to, but – Jonathan Kent. He was alive and well with Martha under his arm at his side.

Jonathan and Martha followed Oliver into the room where everyone else was and they smiled when they saw Lois and Clark, and their smiles grew even wider when they saw their grandchildren in their children's arms. Jonathan looked great, of course he was older, and had a little gray on the sides of his hair. He now wore glasses, no doubt from the effects of aging.

"I'm glad to see you two are alright," Jonathan said with a smile. After Lois and Clark's facial expressions didn't change from that of shock, he grew a little concerned, "Are you guys alright? You look like you're seeing a ghost."

"I-I," Lois started, she looked a little like a fish, "I think we are."

"Lois, honey, what's the matter?," Martha put a concerned hand on her shoulder. Lois managed to close her mouth and look up at her, while Clark continued to stare with his eyes wide, but at least his mouth was now closed.

"CK, are you okay?," Jimmy was starting to get worried.

"Y-You're alive?!," Clark managed. He handed his daughter to Lois and stood up, embracing Jonathan in a bear-hug.

Jonathan patted his back and looked to Martha and the rest of the League for some sort of explanation. They all simply shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. He continued to pat his son's back and said, "Of course I am, Clark. Why wouldn't I be?"

Clark came out of the hug with tears in his eyes and looked to Lois, "It must've worked… he did it. I mean, _Clark_ did it… he saved my dad."

"Told you, Smallville," Lois smiled.

"Would you two care to explain what you're talking about?," Jonathan looked between the two of them.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, Mr. K," Lois started and handed Lara back to Clark, while she held John, "But from what _we_ remember… you _died_ in 2006."

"What?," Jonathan couldn't believe that, that was impossible. Then he widened his eyes as if he was remembering something.

"What is it, Dad?," Clark asked.

"I suppose you don't remember this, Lois… but years ago, you and I were in a plane crash," Jonathan started.

"That happened with Mrs. K," Lois interrupted, "Sorry… go ahead."

Jonathan gave her a small nod and continued, "Well I never told you this, because he told me not to, _Jor-El_ told me not to, but he gave me something that day and told me to give it to you when you two would return. That never made any sense to me until now."

"What did he give you?," Clark asked.

"This," Jonathan shook his head and reached his hand into his pocket, "For some reason, I think I knew that that day would be today."

He pulled out what appeared to be a small crystal tablet with some inscriptions, "It's written in Kryptonian. I never tried to figure out what it read, mainly because it was from Jor-El, but ever since I got to meet him in the flesh a few years ago, I knew it was alright… here."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows at that, but realized that since Jonathan was still alive, he got to meet Jor-El when his replicant arrived on Earth with Zod in the orb a couple years ago. Jonathan handed the small tablet over to Clark, and Lois brought her hand to it too, so she could get a good look at it. As soon as they touched it, a bright white light emitted from it – Lois and Clark were now in some sort of trance.

**TBC**

See? That wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger was it? All that's left is the Epilogue, believe it or not. And if you didn't read the author's note before the update, the conclusion of _Home_ will be up before next week... so keep your eyes peeled. ;)

And _Cause & Effect_ is still being worked on, sorry, it's not a sequel, it's a totally separate story. 8-) Currently, it's on page 28, I was on a roll last night. LOL, I hope you guys will tune in to read that one too whenever I finish it that is. :P

Please Comment you guys!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, any dialogue used from previous episodes, or any songs used in this story.

A/N: Alright everybody... as promised, I'm updating early! I've eaten, I've walked my dog, I'm all set for tonight. I can NOT wait for _Disciple_! It's so close! Woo! 8-)

Okay, enough of that... this has been a fun ride. To be honest, I _almost_ didn't write this story. It started from a silly moment I had and grew into this amazing 100-page story. You guys are what made it great, your comments, and your loyalty - how you kept coming back for more.

It really means a lot to me. I know a lot of writers say they like to hear feedback and it's true. It makes us better writers... I hope some, if not most of you will tune in for whenever I start posting _Cause & Effect_ (whenever I finish it). You guys really do mean a lot to me. :D 8-)

The Epilogue is about 8 pages or so, I hope you enjoy it.

Well, you guys have had had enough of my sappy author's note, you want to see the conclusion, right? I'm not going to stop you! Enjoy the exciting conclusion of _Home_...

___Previously in **Home**..._

"Would you two care to explain what you're talking about?," Jonathan looked between the two of them.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, Mr. K," Lois started and handed Lara back to Clark, while she held John, "But from what **we** remember… you **died** in 2006."

"What?," Jonathan couldn't believe that, that was impossible. Then he widened his eyes as if he was remembering something.

"What is it, Dad?," Clark asked.

"I suppose you don't remember this, Lois… but years ago, you and I were in a plane crash," Jonathan started.

"That happened with Mrs. K," Lois interrupted, "Sorry… go ahead."

Jonathan gave her a small nod and continued, "Well I never told you this, because he told me not to, **Jor-El** told me not to, but he gave me something that day and told me to give it to you when you two would return. That never made any sense to me until now."

"What did he give you?," Clark asked.

"This," Jonathan shook his head and reached his hand into his pocket, "For some reason, I think I knew that that day would be today."

He pulled out what appeared to be a small crystal tablet with some inscriptions, "It's written in Kryptonian. I never tried to figure out what it read, mainly because it was from Jor-El, but ever since I got to meet him in the flesh a few years ago, I knew it was alright… here."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows at that, but realized that since Jonathan was still alive, he got to meet Jor-El when his replicant arrived on Earth with Zod in the orb a couple years ago. Jonathan handed the small tablet over to Clark, and Lois brought her hand to it too, so she could get a good look at it. As soon as they touched it, a bright white light emitted from it – Lois and Clark were now in some sort of trance.

Now in the conclusion of _Home_...  
  
**Epilogue**

Lois blinked, focusing on the tablet, "Clark? What was that?"

"I don't know," Clark shook his head. He looked up and his eyes immediately widened, "Why are we in our living room?"

"What?," Lois turned around and noticed that they were in the farmhouse's living room, "Where are Lara and John?" She started panicking.

Clark looked down at the tablet and read it aloud, _"Kal-El, this tablet was created to let you and Lois Lane know the changes in the new timeline. Your younger self made a deal with me, that if he was allowed to return to his friends and family, I would be allowed to erase the memories of your presence. By returning to the Fortress after the second meteor shower, a new timeline has been created. What you will see before you are key moments in your life as they occurred in this new timeline."_

"Well that explains why we don't remember us," Lois shrugged her shoulder. That statement only made sense in Smallville, "So, what are we in some sort of memory? Like our minds are here, but our bodies are back at _Watchtower_?"

"Basically," Clark replied, "What point in time are we in now?"

"I'm not sure," Lois looked around, but she got her answer when a younger Clark walked through the door with a bag of groceries in his hand. They stopped and watched the scene unfold before them.

~*~

_"Mom?!," Clark yelled, carrying a bag full of groceries. He picked his head up when he heard some noisemakers and the light turned on._

"Happy Birthday, Clark!," Martha, Jonathan, Chloe, and Lois were standing in the kitchen with noisemakers. Martha was jumping up and down.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Martha smiled, "We got you didn't we?" They all laughed in merriment.

"Woo!," Lois laughed, throwing some confetti at him.

"Let him into the kitchen, Lois," Jonathan laughed. Clark smiled as his dad took the grocery bag from him and put it on the table.

Chloe came up to Clark with a lop-sided cake. It had blue icing with red writing on it that read 'Happy Birthday, Clark!', "Look! And Lois even made her world-famous rum cake for you."

"From scratch," Lois beamed. He simply laughed at that, he knew she couldn't cook. Not even his stomach of steel could take it.

"Wow, I-I never would have guessed," Clark smiled politely after looking a bit scared at its lopsidedness.

"You should've seen the first two," Chloe said.

"Uh, come on. Presents before cake," Lois smiled and led him into the kitchen.

"Come on, birthday boy," Martha smiled. Jonathan put his arm around Martha and followed everyone into the kitchen, "Sit down."

Lois grabbed her present and plopped it in front of Clark, "Open it."

"Wow," Clark sat himself down and unwrapped his present. It was a journal, a red journal with blue-lined pages on the outside. 'C.K.' was engraved in the bottom right-hand corner of the journal in gold.

Lois explained her reasoning for getting him that particular present, "**Not** that you're the 'Dear Diary' type, but since you keep everything to yourself, I… I thought it might help."

"Aww," Martha smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Lois," Jonathan smiled.

"And since I'm on an intern budget, I figured uh, I could just comp you a couple of those IOUs, that you owe me," Chloe teased.

"Thank you," Clark smiled.

"My turn," Jonathan laughed and handed Clark his card, "I hope you like it."

Clark took the envelope from him and opened it. The card had mountains on the front and read 'For you, son, with so much love and pride'. On the inside it said, ' Happy Birthday, Son' and he wrote 'All the best on your birthday, Clark. Love you, Dad'. There were even two tickets to the **Wolverines** game in Milwaukee right behind home-plate. He looked up to his dad with a big smile, "Thanks, Dad."

"That's for if you want to go," Jonathan smiled.

"Yeah! Of course I do," Clark laughed.

"Why don't you take someone else? I bought those tickets before I won the Senate race. You could take Lois," Jonathan suggested.

Clark looked to Lois, "So what do you say? Wanna go with me?"

Lois looked like she was contemplating it for a minute, "Why not? It might be fun."

"Great," Clark grinned, shining that mega-watt Kent smile.

~*~

"That's my nineteenth birthday party," Clark said, "My dad was there."

"And it looks like he just set us up on a date," Lois laughed.

The scenery in front of them changed and they were brought into the loft watching a younger Clark fixing a red plaid shirt in the mirror. This didn't look very familiar to them, "Where are we now?"

"I'm guessing we're about to find out," Clark said and pointed to Jonathan walking up the steps. Once again, they stopped talking and watched the scene play out in front of them.

~*~

_"Ready for your first day at the **Planet**?," Jonathan came up the stairs. He already had his glasses, and some gray was becoming evident in the sides of his hair._

Clark sighed, "Yeah, I just hope I can live up to expectations."

"You will, Clark," Jonathan assured him, "I'm very proud of you. You've come a long way over the years."

"Thanks, Dad," Clark nodded. He grabbed his red backpack and slung it over his shoulder, "I'm ready to go to work."

"Just be warned, Clark…," Jonathan started.

"Yeah?," Clark wondered.

"Lois is going to make you change out of the plaid," Jonathan winked and turned around, trotting down the stairs. Clark shook his head and smiled. That would be something to look forward to.

~*~

"Mr. Kent sure knows me well," Lois laughed.

Yet again, the scenery around them changed and they immediately knew where they were this time. It was their wedding day, and Lois and Clark smiled a little brighter, knowing that this time around, Jonathan would be there. They were watching the younger Clark trying to fix his bow-tie in mirror. Lois wiped away a happy tear when she saw Jonathan walk into the room.

~*~

_"Knock knock," Jonathan came into the room. Clark turned and smiled as his dad entered, "Ready to become a married man?"_

"As long as it will be to Lois Lane," Clark smiled and continued to try and tie his tie.

"Let me help you with that, son," Jonathan chuckled, "I'm glad Lois is able to help you with the other ones, but since you're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, I guess I'll have to suffice."

"Thanks, Dad," Clark let his hands down as Jonathan began tying his bow-tie.

"I don't think I've ever been as proud of you as I am right now," Jonathan finished tying it and put his hands on Clark's shoulders.

"Not even when I became Superman?," Clark teased.

"I was proud then," Jonathan assured him with a nod, "But now you're marrying Lois, and I have to say, son, that **proud** really doesn't even begin to describe it."

"You and Mom knew all along that Lois and I would end up together didn't you?," Clark asked.

"Maybe," Jonathan winked, "I think we've known ever since you danced with Lois at your Senior Prom. Plus, you acted more like yourself around her than anyone else… she kept you on your toes."

"And you set us up on our first date," Clark smiled, "to the **Wolverines** game." Jonathan simply smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I really love her, Dad," Clark said, "And I can't wait until the moment I get to call her my wife."

There was a knock at the door and they turned their heads to hear Martha's muffled announcement, "Come on, boys. We're ready to start the ceremony."

"Looks like that moment is coming, Clark," Jonathan smiled and led Clark out of the room.

~*~

"That was really sweet," Lois sniffed.

"Lois, are you crying?," Clark half-laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Clark. I saw you tearing up before," Lois slapped him in the chest, "Our wedding day just got a million times brighter with your dad there."

"You remembering more too?," Clark asked.

"Yeah," Lois nodded, "I still remember the other timeline, but the new one is becoming more dominant."

"Me too," Clark said.

He looked back up to see that their setting changed once again. They were back at the Kent farm, this time in the dining room and it was a packed house. The younger Lois was seated next to an empty chair, no doubt for the other Clark; and on her other side was Jonathan Kent. Next to him were Martha, Jimmy, Chloe, Oliver, and Kara, sitting around the table. Kara was on the other side of Clark's seat. It was the night Lois and Clark announced to everyone they were expecting twins.

~*~

_"Lois didn't cook this meal, right?," Oliver asked Chloe. He looked a little pensive at what the answer might be._

"I heard that, Queen," Lois leaned forward, facing Oliver, "And no I didn't… I didn't want to poison everyone."

"I chipped in, Oliver," Martha told him, "Clark did most of the cooking."

"So, we going to find out what the special occasion is soon, CK?," Jimmy asked, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"How about we start eating first, Jimmy?," Clark set some of the food on the table in front of him. He walked around the table and sat down in between his wife and his cousin.

"Thanks for dinner, Clark," Oliver grabbed a chicken thigh from the plate Jimmy passed over to him.

"No problem," Clark smiled, "And I found out that I can use my heat vision to cook it."

"Good to know it has more practical uses," Chloe laughed, taking her food. Eventually the food was passed around the table and everyone had something to eat in front of them.

"Do you think we can find out what the big announcement is now?," Jonathan asked after a few moments of quiet chewing.

"Yeah," Clark nodded and took Lois' hand in his, "We have an announcement we want you all to know."

"Clark and I…," Lois started, she turned and smiled up at Clark and then looked around at everyone once again, "We're expecting twins."

"Congratulations!," everyone smiled at the same time.

"I'm gonna be an aunt! This is amazing!," Kara smiled, and Chloe agreed with her, "Tell me about it."

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Martha smiled.

"Now this is a **real** sign that we're getting older," Jonathan laughed, "We're going to be grandparents."

Lois turned in her seat and shook her head, "Mr. Kent… you're not old."

"Thank you, sweetie," Jonathan kissed her cheek, "Do you know what the sexes will be?"

"Not yet," Clark shook his head and Lois finished, "But one thing we know for sure, and that's if one of them is a boy, he's being named after **you**."

"Lois, you don't have to do that," Jonathan shook his head.

"No," Lois shook her head, "We do… you have been more like my father than my own over the years and Mrs. K is the mother I never got to have. So **yes**, we have to." She was starting to tear up. Damn those hormones.

"Then isn't it about time you called us Mom and Dad?," Jonathan smiled. Lois simply let out a laugh and embraced her father-in-law in a hug.

"I love you," Lois said into his shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Jonathan whispered into her hair. Once again the white light appeared and Lois and Clark found themselves taking in their surroundings once again after it disappeared. They were back in _Watchtower_. Jonathan was holding John and Martha was holding Lara.

"Hey, they're waking up," Kara let everyone know when she saw Clark and Lois sit up, "Welcome back."

"Weren't you guys concerned about why we just became unconscious?," Clark asked, sitting up.

"At first," Bruce said, and then nodded over to Kara, "Until she read what that Kryptonian tablet said. We knew it would only be a matter of time before you returned to us."

"So, how much different is this new timeline?," Jimmy asked.

"Pretty different," Lois replied, "And so much better with-with Dad here." Jonathan smiled at her calling him that.

"Oh, Lois," Chloe brought her attention over to her, "While you and Clark were taking a stroll down memory lane, Lucy called."

"She did?," Lois immediately perked up.

"Yup," Chloe nodded with a smile, "She heard about the twins being born and is on her way over here."

"I told you she would, Lois," Clark said.

"No need to rub it in, Smallville," Lois nudged him in the shoulder. Not two seconds later, Bruce opened the door for Lucy Lane.

She spotted her sister and embraced her in a hug, "Lois! I'm so happy to see you! I'm so sorry for being MIA all these years. I guess I thought I disappointed you so much seven years ago, I didn't think you'd want to have anything to do with me."

"Lucy," Lois chided, "That's ridiculous, you're my family."

"I know," Lucy nodded, "And I have my brother-in-law to thank for talking me into coming."

"Clark called you?," Lois furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, a few months ago," Lucy nodded. Lois gave him a look, one he shied away from. No wonder he knew Lucy would come, he called her. Lucy was oblivious to this whole exchange, she just continued, "So… do I get to meet my niece and nephew?"

"Yeah, they're being held by their grandparents," Lois nodded over to Martha and Jonathan. They smiled and introduced her to the new members of her family.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back," Clark snaked his arms around her waist as she immediately fell back into his arms out of habit.

"It's okay, Clark," Lois assured him and turned around in his arms, "I should've known you would do anything in your power to get the rest of our family together. But you can't work miracles, I'm sure the General is busy."

"Actually… he will probably be coming within the next month or so," Clark admitted, "I called him at the same time I called Lucy. He said he wanted to meet his grandchildren when they were strong enough to hold their heads up."

Lois laughed, "That sounds like him… thank you, Clark."

"My pleasure," Clark smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

Lucy headed back over to Clark and Lois with Jonathan and Martha at her side. Everyone else was standing around them once again. Lucy smiled, "They're beautiful, Lois. Thank you for letting me back into your life."

"You were never out of it, Lucy," Clark told her, "We'll all finally home."

"Home is wherever your family is," Lois smiled and looked to the children in her in-laws' arms and Clark at her side. Then she looked to Jimmy, Chloe, Kara, Oliver, Bruce, and the rest of the Justice League. They were her family as much as everyone else.

"Lois, you're starting to sound as sappy as me," Clark teased.

She simply shrugged, "Eh, what are you going to do? Your sappiness was bound to rub off on me eventually."

"I'm just glad you two are here safe and sound," Jonathan said.

"And we're glad you're here to share this moment with us, Dad," Clark smiled, tears forming in his eyes. It was going to take awhile to get used to the fact that his father was still alive, but it was a feeling he would gladly take the time to get used to.

"Yes," Jonathan smiled, tears of joy threatening to fall. His grandson was laughing in his arms, laying his small hand on his face in a playful manner, "We're all together… we're _home_."

**THE END**

Well... that's all I wrote. A long time ago, I decided I wanted the last word of the story to be 'home' and I hope you liked who I decided to be the one to say it. ;)

I hope you guys enjoyed the ride and will continue to read stories from me as long as I keep writing them. _Cause & Effect_ will be the next one unless a plot bunny hits me and I write something else, but right now I don't see that happening. :P

Please Comment! I want to know what you thought of the whole thing! Did you like the full circle thing? Did you like that Jonathan lived and the past remained changed like the Clois dance at the Prom, Jonathan setting them up, etc? ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
